


记忆开膛手

by lenoir



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenoir/pseuds/lenoir
Summary: 你愿意拥有什么？正确的集体记忆，错误的爱，一生的噩梦，或是一场烟火？
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Summary：

你愿意拥有什么？

正确的集体记忆，错误的爱，一生的噩梦，或是一场烟火？

*

14区的阳光是砖色的，和嗡嗡作响的扬尘搅拌在一起，把每个清晨兑成一杯败口味的醒酒药。窄窄的玻璃窗把醒酒药挡在格朗泰尔的房间外——他又失眠了。

格朗泰尔顶着两个黑眼圈从床上挣脱，他一直是一个睡眠不好的人，但这一次失眠是从没有过的——连续十二天，他已经连续十二天每天只睡三小时了，并不是因为他在忙什么，他手头上没什么事情可做。但是一闭上眼睛，他就能看见那些画面，挥舞的旗帜，碾过女人身体的车轮，从指尖滴落的鲜血——噩梦，永无止境的噩梦。他宁愿醒着。

刚开始失眠的四五天，他还能起床把梦中这些画面记录下来。他是一个漫画家，靠在低俗小报上刊登都市怪谈和情色漫画维生，这些梦或许能让许久没有新画作的他有些灵感。可几天后他就放弃了，每次从梦中醒来，他都像是劫后余生，需要用整个后半夜盯着天花板上窄窄的窗户才能缓过神来，而这样折腾几小时，画画的想法也早就没了。

这是失眠后的第十三天，格朗泰尔看看墙上的种，刚好六点。他使劲扣住墙上画像的画框，使劲往左按了按。画像后是一个老式的密码锁保险柜，这应该是公寓的上一任主人留下的机关，大战后，密码锁式保险箱停产了，人们现在只能使用人脸识别保险箱。实际上，现在任何东西的锁都是面部识别，所有的数据都储存在进化部的流通中心，因此，14区——不仅是14区，从第零区到四十八区，偷窃案件的犯罪率都是零。

格朗泰尔用这种保险柜装酒。他并不是生下来就是酒鬼的。在他四岁的时候，社会风气部将食用酒精列为一级毒品，因此直到十一岁的时候在父亲的旧日记里读到“一杯苦艾酒跟一轮落日有什么分别呢”，格朗泰尔才第一次接触到酒这个概念；十五岁时和爱潘妮溜到别人家地下室偷喝了第一口酒。那是一种很奇妙的感觉，格朗泰尔还记得，那淡黄色的液体明明是在按摩着舌头，他却确信自己看到了橙色的郁金香。之后，格朗泰尔在14区和17区交界的河谷区发现了一些私人作坊，四五个参加过大战的老人住在那里，没有户籍，没有家人，整天捣鼓着瓶瓶罐罐，自己酿酒，酿造出的酒精大部分是被这群隐士们喝了，他们几乎都有战争中留下来的残疾，喝酒也许是他们保留这副肉体唯一的原因。格朗泰尔认识了一个叫卢欧蒂的独臂老头，随着他一起酿酒。

格朗泰尔现在正在喝的用桃子酿成的高浓度酒，味道偏甜，格朗泰尔把这个叫做“记忆开膛手”，因为最近每次噩梦之后他都会来喝上一杯加冰的桃子酒，导致他平常喝这个的时候也会触发那些令人胆颤的记忆。他倒出满满一罐记忆开膛手，关上保险箱，再小心翼翼地把画像还原。画像上是共同体统帅穿着军装的大头照，他头发稀疏，有一个突兀的酒窝，大师没有笑容。他的头上被伽弗洛什用马克笔画上了高脚帽，嘴上还挂着一幅巨大的，凶残地向下勾着的鸟喙。

伽弗洛什还没有起床。格朗泰尔轻轻敲了敲那扇紫色的门。

“进来。”爱潘妮已经起床了，她随意盘起栗色的卷发，手上夹着一个注射器，打开了门，“小声点。”她指了指还在床上睡觉的伽弗洛什。

“注射了吗？”格朗泰尔看到了她注射器里的半管银色液体，明知故问。

“如果他问我，我该怎么说？”

“先别把一切都告诉他，”格朗泰尔给爱潘妮递上一杯酒，“你先说，这是某种营养液。”

爱潘妮把一杯记忆开膛手一饮而尽，“这有副作用。”

“但如果你想让伽弗洛什去上学，他就必定会接受体检，就必定会…”

“我再想想，”爱潘妮把酒杯塞到格朗泰尔手中，“这玩意儿能口服吗？”

“好像可以，不过用量要大一点。”

爱潘妮把银色液体注射回塑料小瓶子里，踩着针管，掰断了针头，“我今天再去弄一点回来，让他口服。”她转身酒扯下了伽弗洛什的杯子，“懒虫，起床了！”

“今天又干什么？”小孩揉着眼睛，直往枕头里陷入。

爱潘妮没有回答弟弟，让他赶紧洗漱。她注意到了格朗泰尔的黑眼圈，“你今天干什么？”

“我不知道，或许呆在家，画点画，或者打电话催催我该死的稿费。”

“不去看医生吗？”爱潘妮小声地说，“你还在做那些梦？”

“不去了，我们去看医生风险挺大的，你也知道。”

“你说有没有可能你是先知，上帝让你回忆起那些事情，写一部分新的圣经什么的。”爱潘妮开玩笑，她没有读过圣经，只是有一个模糊的印象。在她还小的时候，特纳蒂亚先生总是用“圣经”之类的东西来吓唬她，“不听话的小孩要被上帝吃掉”之类的。但是大战之后，进化部把圣经销毁了，连同教堂，教士和信徒一起，烧毁了。

“上帝应该明白，我现在的当务之急是赚点面包钱。”格朗泰尔无奈地帮姐弟俩打开门，伽弗洛什已经背上了他的小斜挎包，戴上了一个软塌塌的便帽，像是送报纸的小孩儿。

“下午见，R！”伽弗洛什向他告别，他已经满九岁了，但是看上去像是个六七岁的小孩。这并不是爱潘妮的错，爱潘妮在餐厅做服务员，一个月的工资并不多，能养活姐弟俩已经不容易了。再说，伽弗洛什那群九岁，十岁的朋友们和他差不多高，差不多瘦。在14区，大家都吃不饱，只有广告上的六岁小男孩看起来胖胖的。

“还有，把猪的帽子擦掉，他们随时都可能来换。”爱潘妮离开家前做了最后的叮嘱，她指的是统帅的画像，这些画像是每一所公寓自带的，他们的数量，位置和使用时间被记录在进化部的流通中心，每十年更换一次。按道理说这一副画像早就该更换了，可能由于这栋公寓楼已经没什么住户了，再加上13区和14区的新区规划，所有人的目光都在河对岸的城区，河这岸几乎成了无人区。

这也是格朗泰尔不想搬家的原因之一，他喜欢这种波西米亚式的生活——他不知道这样形容准不准确，“波西米亚”这个词是他在公寓前房主的旧书里看到的，这个拥有一箱禁书的人自称波西米亚人。

格朗泰尔听着爱潘妮和伽弗洛什走下楼的声音，公寓应该只有他们一家住户，每一声脚步都在老房子空荡荡的脊椎里回响着。他在抹布上倒了点酒精，把统领画像上的鸟喙和尖角帽子，“真他妈是一种浪费。”

* 

咚咚咚咚——

一阵急促的敲门声响起。格朗泰尔立刻警觉起来，从搬到这里那天起，他从没听到过敲门声。

咚咚咚咚——

敲门声越来越焦急，格朗泰尔不能从猫眼往外看，自从爱潘妮发现猫眼透光之后，就把猫眼封住了。格朗泰尔没有什么武器，他拿起伽弗洛什的自制棒球棍，猫着腰，蹑手蹑脚地靠近家门。

咚咚咚，咚咚咚咚——

敲门声变得混乱起来，格朗泰尔贴门，似乎还能听见急促的呼吸声。

“谁？”他并不期待回答。

敲门声听了，但是呼吸的声音还在，格朗泰尔寒毛竖立，他抑制住自己开门看看的好奇心，屏住呼吸，拿棒球棍的手颤抖着。

“求您开开门。”是一个男人的声音，每一个音节都说的很清楚，像是播音员在播报新闻，丝毫没有慌乱，也并不像是请求。格朗泰尔不能判断外面是谁，但是如果再不开门，就有做贼心虚的嫌疑了。

他扭开门锁，自个儿站得老远，举着毫无用处的棒球棍。门刚开了一个缝，那人就破门而入，他像一头狮子，扑向格朗泰尔，左手从后面捏住格朗泰尔的脖子，右手紧紧捂住他的嘴巴，还轻轻踢上了门，这家伙关门没有一点声音，一看就是经验丰富。格朗泰尔被吓得来不及做任何反应，棒球棍就掉在了地上。

“唔——唔——”他被这个陌生的男子捂住了嘴巴，无数种可能性从他脑子里闪过，这是秘密警察吗？这是抢劫犯吗？这是进化队的吗？

“对不起，听着——”眼前的人把格朗泰尔按在冰箱上，几乎快要凑到格朗泰尔眼睛里，他的鼻尖碰上了对方汗涔涔的鼻尖，“我长话短收，我不是坏人……现在有人在找我，他们……希望你能帮我，你家有没有什么隐蔽的地方让我藏一下，待会儿……，如果躲过这一劫我一定会重谢。”

这人劈里啪啦，不带喘气地说了这一堆，格朗泰尔听明白了个七七八八，他没有被吓到，他的惊吓在他注视这名男子四秒之后转化为了天马行空——他额头微微冒汗，几缕金发贴在眉尾；他的眼睛里进了一根睫毛，但他似乎并不感觉难受；他带了一顶奇怪的鸭舌帽，头发被粗糙地扎成一个小团子，毫无生气地挤在耳后，一头金发放下来之后应该很长。

奇怪——格朗泰尔的瞳孔突然放大（如果他能看到的话），他梦里也出现过金色头发的小孩。

“你说话啊！”格朗泰尔被推了一把，又在冰箱上撞得生疼，那人终于松开了他。

他的嘴巴麻麻的，“那个，你为什么……”他还没组织好语言

咚咚咚——门又响了起来。

“是找我的！”金发男孩扭着拳头，焦急地望着格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔终于回过神来，“床下有一个小隔间”，他轻声说到，把金脑袋拽进自己的卧室。

咚咚咚——“有人么？“门外的人也等得不耐烦了。

“有人，来了。”格朗泰尔装出一副慵懒的声音，心里却已经是火山爆发外加洪水泛滥——我他妈的为什么要帮一个陌生人？

“来了来了，”他打开了门，门外是三个穿着绿色制服的人，他们手里拿着电击枪，胸前别着眼睛形状的徽章——这是进化队的标志，格朗泰尔下意识地屏住了呼吸，生怕自己满嘴的酒味出卖了自己，“有什么事吗？”

“有一个逃犯在这栋楼，你有看到过什么吗？”高个子一边质问他，一边伸着脖子打量着格朗泰尔的公寓。

“逃犯？没有，我这楼里很久没见到其他人了。”格朗泰尔背三名警察逼得步步后退，一直退到屋内。

“但是这栋楼上来就只有一条路，”胖一些的那个满脸不信任，“你说他能去哪儿？”

“我不知道，这楼顶上好像也能出去，我的狗就是那样死的。”格朗泰尔开始胡编乱造了，作为一个艺术家，撒谎是他的生存技能。

“怎么死的？”这倒是引起了这三人的兴趣。

“它爬上楼顶，然后进了废旧管道。之后我们在楼下的管道口发现了它的尸体，哎，我可怜的小贝里啊。”是一个挺合理的故事。

“我在楼下说什么来着！我就说那边有声音！”矮个子反应夸张极了，“现在那小子肯定跑了。”

“我们还需要搜这里吗？”胖子摸着警棍，问向高个子，这个正在格朗泰尔的餐厅里晃来晃去的大高个似乎是他们的头儿。

“这是什么？是你画的？”高个儿看到了格朗泰尔未完成的情色漫画，完全忽视了同事的询问。

“是我画的。”

“《托弗的情人和女儿》，”他把画稿递给另外两人，自己则和格朗泰尔称兄道弟起来，“老子的最爱，原来是你这样一个，其貌不扬的人画的！”

他们不能再在这里呆下去了，“是我画的，事实上，你们来之前我还正在画呢。”

“你赶紧工作，老兄！”矮个子露出猥琐的笑容，“赶紧工作，我们不打扰你创作了，哈哈。”

“露露西的屁股能画大一点吗，才配得上特洛伊这匹种马。”高个子都走到门边了，依旧不忘回头耍流氓，格朗泰尔咬着牙，心里已经给了他几拳了，他画的虽然是情色漫画，但是最重要的部分是在情色之外。露露西也是有灵魂的人物！他讨厌别人侮辱自己的作品，至少不要当着自己的面。

“等等！”胖子突然意识到了什么，又返回到门前。

格朗泰尔能够清楚地听到自己的心跳，像是有个拳击手把自己的心脏当作沙袋在练习，“怎么，有什么问题？”

胖子眯着眼睛，疑神疑鬼，慢悠悠地指着统领的画像，“多久没换了？”

“刚换，这屋子老，灰尘多。”格朗泰尔感谢未卜先知的爱潘妮让自己擦掉了那上面的艺术涂鸦，尽管这浪费了不少美酒。

“经常擦擦。”胖子扔下这么一句，终于带上门离开。

*

格朗泰尔从窗户上看见这三人过了桥，这才敢喘气。他到自己的房间，打开了床下的隔间，隔间很小，金发男孩几乎也要窒息。两人瘫坐在床上，大口呼吸着充满蜜桃酒味的空气，像是刚从地狱归来。

“所以，你不解释一下吗？”格朗泰尔还是带着那根棒球棍。

“首先，对不起，刚刚对你比较暴力。”金发男孩低着头，露出抱歉的笑容，似乎刚刚那个差点把格朗泰尔掐死的人搬出了这具躯体，“我那是迫不得已，只是为了交流更快速一点。”

“真的没必要，”格朗泰尔揉揉脖子，“我也不是不讲理的人。”

“对了，我叫安灼拉。”金发男孩伸出手。

这是要握手吗？格朗泰尔不知道该怎么反应，握手，只在历史剧和电视机上出现过的礼仪，“人们曾经用握手表示友好，现在我们只需点点头”，大概是这样说的。

“我叫格朗泰尔，嗷——”他刚半信半疑地把手伸过去，安灼拉就拽住了他的手腕，握手是要握手腕吗？安灼拉的大拇指在格朗泰尔的手腕上摩挲，那是动脉经过的地方，通往心脏。安灼拉蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着格朗泰尔的脸，右手似乎要把格朗泰尔的手腕揉碎，他力气很大，把格朗泰尔一点点地拖向自己。格朗泰尔力气也很大，但是在对未知的恐惧中，他像祭坛上待宰的羔羊。

手腕，他害怕别人注意他的手腕。“你在干什么？”他试图抽回自己的手。

安灼拉似乎已经找到了他想要的答案，松开了手，“你应该知道我在干什么。”他挽起自己的袖子，牵过格朗泰尔的手，把他粗糙的手指放在自己的手腕上，动脉经过的地方，通往心脏。

格朗泰尔像是触了电。

他摸到了那道伤疤，埋在皮肤之下的小十字形伤疤。

“你也是？”他握着安灼拉的手腕。

“是的，我也是未进化者。”

他不知道自己请进门了一个怎样的命运，但是他不那么准确的第六感告诉他，他点燃了一个什么东西的导火线。

“你怎么看出我是未进化者的？”格朗泰尔一直伪装得很好，手腕上的伤疤是植入干扰芯片后留下来的，干扰芯片能够让他们的血液检查和进化者一样，躲过一部分体检和排查。但是芯片的作用越来越弱了，现在出的新玩意是干扰试剂，也就是爱潘妮为小伽准备的银色液体，那玩意儿声称能骗过X光扫描。

安灼拉把自己的手凑到格朗泰尔的鼻子前，格朗泰尔又被吓了一跳，他实在没能习惯这种突如其来的肢体接触。“你嘴里都是酒精味。”安灼拉说，“进化者谁会喝酒呢？”

格朗泰尔认为自己的确该谨慎一些了。

“所以，他们为什么追杀你？”他对这个自称安灼拉的人有了大概百分之五十的信任。

“你不会想要知道的。”安灼拉站起身来，取下自己的帽子，他的头发散开来，一直坠落到胸前，果然很长。他很奇怪，有着少女一样柔和大于阳刚的五官，少女一样的长发，眼神中透露出的却都是战士的锋利，声音还有些沙哑，像是吸了烟的摇滚歌手——这也是存在于违禁录像带里的东西。

安灼拉把帽子仍在床上，“我不能带这个了，要伪装，你介意帮我烧掉吗？”他似乎要离开。

“他们为什么追杀你？”格朗泰尔穷追不舍，一直跟着他走到门前。

“你需要理性地思考至少一宿，再决定你想不想知道这个问题的答案。”安灼拉是在故作神秘吗？“你过你漫画家的生活挺好的，我不想让无辜的人掺合到危险的事情来。”

“你说什么屁话，你都敲我家门了，还不想我掺和？”格朗泰尔觉得好笑，他大概猜到了这是怎么一回事，虚伪的慈善家，一类的，他儿时就听父母讲到过。

“如果你愿意知道一些危险的秘密，那就到藏头诗俱乐部找我吧。”

藏头诗俱乐部，格朗泰尔知道这个地方，“这不是脱衣舞俱乐部吗，你是跳脱衣舞……”一抬头，安灼拉已经不见了，这个家伙关门果然不出声！

“藏头诗俱乐部……”格朗泰尔喃喃自语，重复着这个名字。他摸着手腕上那个难以被人察觉的疤痕，像是触碰到了该隐的印记，所有的噩梦又在眼前重现，炮火和排枪，金发的天使和金发的恶魔，逃往山洞的女人的背影，不绝的火光和哭喊。

格朗泰尔不愿承认，但是这一切都越来越像是那场大战，记忆中的战争。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

说来奇怪，这天晚上格朗泰尔睡得很香。

格朗泰尔一直睡到了中午十一点才起床，像往常一样，他起床第一件事就是从冰箱里拿出桃子酒

拿到‘饮料’了，没有你的份~

爱潘妮在冰箱上留下了一张字条：

PS：我和伽弗洛什中午不会回来，别等我们

格朗泰尔不知道爱潘妮从哪儿搞来这么多违禁品，“饮料”——当然指的是那种黏糊糊的银色液体，以及各种干扰剂，药片和芯片，格朗泰尔估计这种东西在黑市上都是价格不菲的，爱潘妮只是一个服务员而已，他哪儿来的钱？格朗泰尔从不继续追究这些问题，在和爱潘妮成为室友之前，两人约定好了，不做个刨根问底的烦人精，在14区，没有秘密的人活不下去。

格朗泰尔的秘密是他的梦。格朗泰尔很少梦见生活中认识的人，他的梦总是离奇的，充满了众神，鬼怪和枯木林一样毫无特征的众人，但是他一旦梦见认识的人并且能够在第二天早上记得这个梦，梦中的内容都会骇人地成真。他梦见过爱潘妮的旧公寓楼在熊熊大火中崩塌，几周后爱潘妮就提着箱子到跑到他家门口了，说是电线短路，公寓着火了；他也梦见过曾经的邻居达利先生从楼顶一跃而下，血肉模糊，半个月后达利先生从楼梯上滚了下去，被盖在白布下抬走，公寓楼只剩下格朗泰尔一家了。他昨晚梦见了安灼拉，说来有些惊悚，他梦见安灼拉穿过一片开着鲜花的灌木林，胳膊上，腿上，甚至脸上，全是花刺留下的伤口，这个刚认识不过一天的金发青年满身伤痕地穿过荆棘，给了格朗泰尔一个拥抱。格朗泰尔在鲜血的味道中意犹未尽地醒来，低头看看自己的小帐篷，老天，童子军可以在那里驻军了。

格朗泰尔不觉得这是什么羞耻的事，自从他植入干扰芯片后，几乎失去了性欲，一半是因为芯片的副作用，另一半——更重要的一半，是因为格朗泰尔几乎失去了亲密接触任何新鲜生命的机会，快要忘记了情感波动是怎样的感受了，爱潘妮像是他的妹妹，伽弗洛什则是不省心的弟弟，他们三人生活似乎生活在孤岛上。而安灼拉，那个该死的闯入者，把他微微冒汗的手掌覆在格朗泰尔的后颈，粗暴地握住他的手腕——很痛，格朗泰尔很痛，甚至到早上还在痛，但是他有些享受，一种全新的人体红外线，一种黏糊糊的肌肤紧贴，被格朗泰尔遗忘在潜意识中的、对有力的亲密的渴望似乎被唤醒了——被唤醒了一整个晚上。

已经十二点了，格朗泰尔看看钟，不知哪儿来的勇气，装了一瓶酒在斜挎包里。“藏头诗俱乐部…”他念念有词，决定去赌一把，就当是为了自己这几个月的生活中最有趣的兴奋剂。

藏头诗俱乐部在河这一岸，听说战前是一处私人住宅，后来改成了快餐店，不久又改成了一个乡村俱乐部——不过大家都知道，这是一个脱衣舞俱乐部。在社会风气部眼中，脱衣舞俱乐部——或者说任何充满性暗示的场所，都是出于灰色地带的场所，社会风气部当然不会允许这种低俗下流的场合在市区挂起招牌，但是与上不了台面的大腿舞相比，他们更害怕那些小部分被动物本能支配的人们不断地繁衍下一代，进化时代的主要任务就是控制这种落后的动物欲望。很多政府官员也会选择把性冲动从伴侣身上转移到俱乐部里，穿梭在各种颜色的大腿间，把支票塞进别人的热裤里——这就是他们对进化时代做的最大的贡献。当然，格朗泰尔不知道这些，他以为脱衣舞俱乐部都是审核制度的漏网之鱼而已。

格朗泰尔已经到了俱乐部门口，这里的装修非常低调，没有霓虹灯，也没有大招牌，朴素得像个博物馆。格朗泰尔紧了紧自己斜挎包的背带，他带了一瓶酒出来，必须得小心，如果被抓住了，不知会被关到哪里去。

俱乐部没有安检！

格朗泰尔看到敞开的大门，竟觉得在意料之中。基本所有的公共场合都有安检，一是为了识别未进化者，二是为了检查违禁物。

没有安检——格朗泰尔顺着空荡荡的门厅往里走，依旧如履薄冰，生怕警报声突然想起。大白天的，脱衣舞俱乐部人很少，舞厅里只有几个浑浑噩噩的男人，像是已多年不见天日，几个懒散的舞者，有男有女，随着无趣的音乐敷衍着他们的客人。角落的卡座里是一个熟悉的背影，格朗泰尔迅速捕捉到一头金发，婀娜的舞者穿着一件薄薄的外衣站在桌子上，一个男人的手从脚踝开始往上摸。格朗泰尔竟然有些嫉妒，他讨厌那个男人无神的眼神，这根本就是在亵渎神明！格朗泰尔踩着去舞厅里的圆沙发杀向角落，男人已经站了起来，搂住金发舞者的腰。是可忍，熟不可忍！格朗泰尔冲上前去，一巴掌推到了那位顾客：“你他妈放尊重一点！”

一声尖叫响起——一声受到惊吓的女声。旁边的金发女郎以为是寻衅滋事者找上门来，下意识地踹了格朗泰尔一脚，“救命——”

格朗泰尔脸上挨了一高跟鞋，揉着眼睛看着这无辜的女孩和无辜的老男人，尴尬之余竟松了口气，“不好意思，我以为你是安灼……”话没说完，那位气急败坏的顾客也推了他一掌，开始嚷嚷。

我怎么会觉得这是安灼拉？格朗泰尔腹诽，在心中嘲笑自己。

“怎么回事？”这才是安灼拉的声音，格朗泰尔目光模糊，只能看见门后蹦出来一头金发和一个光头，叽叽咕咕地和一旁的两人交流着。

“你来了？”安灼拉一把拉起倒在地上格朗泰尔，“刚来就打架？”

格朗泰尔不敢看安灼拉的眼睛，他想扇自己一巴掌：怎么就把这个脱衣舞娘认成凶巴巴的安灼拉的？

“那个，你鼻子上有血。”安灼拉指着他的脸。

也许是因为整张脸都还在痛，格朗泰尔感觉不到鼻子上的疼痛，伸手胡乱摸着。

“欸，你不要乱弄！”安灼拉像个老爸，直接抓着格朗泰尔不安分的手，甩到一旁，“会感染的。”他拽着他走向门后，“我们下去弄。”

这人为什么这么喜欢肢体接触？格朗泰尔沾着点血的右手被安灼拉攥在手里，他觉得自己的右臂僵硬得像假肢，不属于自己了。

他们下了不知道多少层楼梯，格朗泰尔完全不知道自己面临的是什么，他包里的酒瓶撞着金属扣子叮叮直响，他很庆幸酒瓶没有被那位美女的一脚踢坏。

“你把人家认错了？”安灼拉语气平淡，像是在开玩笑，又像是兴师问罪。格朗泰尔浑身不自在。

“你把人家认成谁了？”

这该说什么？嘿，我以为是你在跳脱衣舞，对没错，就是你，这位不苟言笑的男士！

“我一个朋友。”格朗泰尔心虚极了，这该死的楼梯怎么还没走完。

两人终于都到了楼梯尽头，谁他妈知道这里还有一台电梯！安灼拉按了按门边的金属按钮，终于放开了格朗泰尔的手。他手劲挺大，格朗泰尔感觉自己的血液循环重新欢腾了起来，手臂重新属于自己了。

“就算你把她认成我，为什么要去揍人家？”安灼拉毫不忌讳地注视着格朗泰尔的眼睛，若不是他眼神中认真的责备咄咄逼人，格朗泰尔真的会以为他在调戏自己。

这他能怎么回答？因为情感控制了理智？因为我不想别人碰你？因为我昨晚对你的性幻想一延续到了现在？

——无论怎么说都像变态，拜托，你们刚认识一天而已。

“呃，那个光头帅哥是谁？”格朗泰尔选择逃避，他是逃避问题的专家。叮——谢天谢地，电梯终于到了。

“莱格尔，这里的老板。”安灼拉按下负二楼。

老旧的电梯下降时会发出轰轰的声音，人像是坐在开往地心的火车上。两人突然都不说话了，这种沉默却也并不尴尬。格朗泰尔抬眼偷瞟安灼拉，他穿了一件快要褪色的红色衬衣，而且扣上了领口第一颗扣子——真是个老爸！

似乎经过了一个世纪，电梯终于停了下来。

“这儿离地心还有多远？”格朗泰尔开玩笑说。

“欢迎来到ABC的地堡。”安灼拉做出个欢迎的手势。

不是夸张，这的确像一个地堡。格朗泰尔抬头望着墙上的壁画，摆得密密麻麻的书，天花板上浮夸的吊灯，惊得张大了嘴，这就像城堡——格朗泰尔在公寓的碟片里看到过城堡，显然，城堡是属于旧时代的落后机器，不过这丝毫不影响它的震撼力。

“这里是…”格朗泰尔一回头，发现安灼拉已经不在了，身后只有一个正在看书的年轻人。这个年轻人斜坐在旧沙发上，戴着一副圆框的眼镜，不紧不慢地抬头看了格朗泰尔一眼：“你就是安灼拉说的那个漫画家？”

“什么？”格朗泰尔显然还没回过神来。

“那个未进化者？”年轻人把书扣在桌上，挤出个礼貌的微笑。

“哦，对，是我。”格朗泰尔这会儿终于感觉到鼻梁上的伤口了，地下室的冷空气让它格外的疼。安灼拉这小子去哪儿了？

“你好，”年轻人起身走向格朗泰尔，伸出手——该死，这群人怎么都热衷于握手？“我叫公白飞.”

“格朗泰尔。”他礼貌地握了握公白飞的手指。

“格朗泰尔，您今年多少岁，有二十五？二十六？”公白飞这人莫名其妙，直接开始问一些个人问题，像秘密警察。

“为什么要告诉你？”格朗泰尔下意识地保护暴力的酒瓶。

“别那么紧张。”这是安灼拉，他从书柜后突然出现，一只手提着一个巨大的医药包，“我不知道该用什么，就全拿过来了，这边。”安灼拉扯着格朗泰尔的上衣帽子，把他拽到了公白飞刚刚看书的沙发上，格朗泰尔像个木偶被扯来扯去，几乎左脚踩右脚。

“你还想不想知道这一切是怎么回事？”安灼拉把他按进沙发，“抬头。”

格朗泰尔不是个矛盾的人----至少他从不承认。他以为又期待又抗拒的心情不会出现在自己身上，但是现在的确是这样。他知道安灼拉要给自己擦伤口，但又觉得自己被蒙在鼓里：

我是有多蠢才回来单刀赴会？他是这样想的。

“你会上药吗？”他却是这样说的。

“会。”安灼拉的蓝色眼睛就在距离自己十五厘米的地方，像是狡猾地伪装成星云的宇宙黑洞，把格朗泰尔脑子里乱七八糟的东西全都偷走。格朗泰尔的世界突然很安静，只有冰凉凉的酒精在鼻梁上杀敌，还有安灼拉温暖的呼吸。

格朗泰尔抬起头越靠越近，他似乎能记起安灼拉的味道。

他的呼吸有花瓣的味道。

格朗泰尔妄下结论，认定是花瓣的味道治好了自己昨晚的失眠。

花瓣能泡酒吗？

他决定去河谷区酿新的酒。

他抬起头，越靠越近。

“问你啊！”安灼拉突然吼着，沾着药水的棉签使劲戳了戳格朗泰尔的鼻梁——可真他娘的痛！

“啊？”格朗泰尔像个刺猬，缩回沙发里。

“问你想不想知道这一切怎么回事？”

“哦，想啊，”他终于想起自己来这一趟的目的，“关于你为什么被追杀。”

“那请你先告诉飞儿，你多少岁了？”安灼拉把药水装进医药包，啪地合上盖子，像是完成任务的士兵。

“二十四。”格朗泰尔看见那个名叫公白飞的人又捧上了另外一本书，朝自己走来。

“所以大战的时候，你是……四岁。”公白飞看了安灼拉一眼。

“没错。”

“所以你记得些什么？关于那场战争。”

格朗泰尔不想回忆起那仿佛永无止境的逃亡，更不想回忆起那些对于一个小孩来说过于痛苦的伤痕。

“我为什么要信任你？”他已经把那些回忆埋进记忆的坟墓，灌上水泥，尽管这些幽灵最近溜进了他的噩梦。但要让他直接回忆起那些东西——格朗泰尔做不到，他不想做自己痛苦回忆的开膛手。

“因为我也是未进化者。”

“所以呢？”

公白飞一脸无奈，“来真的吗？”他走到书柜后面，拿出一个箱子。又要搞什么名堂？

公白飞打开冷藏箱，把一脸雾气怼到格朗泰尔脸上，“因为你用的干扰芯片是我做的。”

格朗泰尔下意识地摸了摸自己的手腕，那个隐秘的伤疤上是似乎还有安灼拉的温度。

“你做的？”这的确够出人意料。格朗泰尔被呛得咳嗽，不过看看公白飞扶眼睛的动作，和他那科学家专属的皱眉----好像也没那么出人意料。

“我和我的朋友若李，”公白飞满意地合上箱子，“我知道你在用那个，事实上，最新的干扰试剂也是我们弄的，不过还没广泛使用。”

试剂？格朗泰尔猜测他说的是那种银色的试剂，爱潘妮用的那种。他有些恐慌，自己这是进入了什么恐怖组织？干扰试剂，这可是黑市上最流行的违禁品。

“所以你还记得什么？”安灼拉也问了一句，他和公白飞站在吊灯的光圈中，像是审判天使，窝在沙发里被审判的格朗泰尔显得渺小。

“其实没什么。”格朗泰尔内心的幽灵注定会被释放，无论是被审判天使还是被自己的噩梦，他宁愿让这份痛苦来自于安灼拉——尽管他们刚认识了一天而已。真悲哀——格朗泰尔在心里骂自己。

“我父母没有参与到战争中，其实他们没有参与到任何事情中，我小时候就和他们一起四处游历，没有特定的居处，也不属于任何地区的管辖，不知道你们知不知道这个词——”

“波西米亚？”三人异口同声。好吧，格朗泰尔开始明白了，这两人知道的比自己多得多。

“没错，波西米亚，大战爆发的时候我才四岁，我只记得和爸妈四处逃难，从河东逃到河西，从首都逃到南部，战争持续了——我也不记得多少年，像是半个世纪那么长，我们似乎逃亡了半个世纪，住过帝国大楼的地下室，危险的正中心，也住过南部的山洞。”一些画面在格朗泰尔的脑海中清晰起来，他紧紧抓住沙发布，在阴冷的地堡中，额头冒汗。

“我什么都不记得了，我只记得杀戮，哭喊，无论逃到哪里，我们都能闻到死亡的味道，到了最后，我甚至不知道为何人们要杀人，杀人好像和呼吸，和阳光一样，成了必需品了。侵略者在杀害平民，政府军在杀害平民，人们在自相残杀，我分不清谁是好人，谁是坏，我母亲捂住我的眼睛…”嗞啦一声，格朗泰尔撕坏了有着花边的沙发布。

“抱歉——”

“没事没事，”公白飞上前拍拍他的肩，“这个本来就快坏了。”

“所以你知道战争的原因吗？或者说战争之后发生了什么？”安灼拉打断了他痛苦的回忆，问道。

这一问的确把格朗泰尔问住了。他的父母从来没告诉他，为什么会打仗，战争持续了三年，父母不幸去世，也没有人告诉他为什么不打了。历史书上讲过吗？格朗泰尔努力回忆。

“因为智力上落后的未进化者占有了太多的资源，他们必须被历史淘汰，”他记起了历史书上的说法，“当然,这都是胡说八道。”

当然。这是小伽都知道的道理。

“你就没有好奇过吗？”公白飞一脸神秘，指着桌上扣住的那本书，“可以看看。”

这本书叫《诺克博士日记：2049-2053》，2053，大战结束的那一年。

“这本书是禁书吧？”格朗泰尔有种预感。

“对，战争结束那一年出版的，新政府刚建立，就被烧掉了。”安灼拉回答。

“那你们这书哪儿来的？”

这两人相视一笑，公白飞有些不情愿地说，“ABC的遗产。”

“ABC？”

“Les Amis de l‘ABC。”安灼拉补充说，“这个说来话长，19世纪的一个组织。”

“好吧。”格朗泰尔翻开这本《日记》，有几页上贴了书签。

2049年6月6日

十二国联盟向我们宣战了……我知道世界大战是不可避免的，但是没有想到会在我还活着的时候

……

2050年8月4日

哨兵机器人已经不是什么秘密武器了……大洋联盟似乎要动用核武器

这样无止境的战争只会摧毁整个人类文明……

……

2051年4月21日

大洋联盟的总指挥想要偷走我的实验结果，该死的暴君……

......

2052年12月30日

愤怒：西部建了四所收容所，该死，分明是集中营！

……

我的发明不应该来做这种事！

......

2053年2月14日

第一批难民进入集中营了，我对不起这个世界……希望有人能够读到这些：

各方的联盟军从52年末就已经开始谈和了，但是这个“和”是永远不可能达成的。世界上有100亿人，两年的战争，哨兵机器人，核武器，化学毒药，杀死了将近20亿人，海岛国家居民几乎被全部消灭，反联盟的十七国被消灭得差不多了……但是这远远不够，地球上的资源对于90亿人来说，实在太少了。联盟军们一定是意识到了这个问题，何塞将军绑架了我的妻女，要挟我交出我正在研究的药物。你们就当我是历史的罪人吧！请听这个罪人的忏悔——我发誓，我的药物只是为了帮助特殊疾病的人恢复记忆，我以为它能帮助很多人重获幸福，或者帮助警察勘破疑案，这绝不是我的本意！这群强盗走了我的研究中最核心的那部分，造出了改造记忆的药物。他们把一部分人关进“集中营”，打着避难所的招牌，给这些可怜的人们打针，修改他们的记忆，妄图掩盖自己的罪恶！

……

格朗泰尔浑身颤抖，他读不下去了，“掩盖…掩盖什么罪恶？”

安灼拉面露难色，他知道格朗泰尔读到哪儿了——他几乎能背下这本书！“你继续看。”

“不！直接告诉我吧，让我难受得干脆一点，” 格朗泰尔重重地合上书，敲着精装的硬书壳，“这，读这个，是在上刑。”

安灼拉和公白飞沉默了，安灼拉努力地深呼吸，似乎被扼住了喉咙，快要窒息。

“罪恶就是，”是公白飞开口了，“集中营外面的人，都被杀死了。”

“外面的人？那就是……”格朗泰尔越算越不敢相信，“几十…亿人？”

“差不多吧。”安灼拉点点头。

“手无寸铁的平民，对抗哨兵机器人，用不了一年......”

格朗泰尔掐了掐自己的大腿，他没有在做梦。他知道历史书上是骗人的，老天，连伽弗洛什都知道历史书上是骗人的，但是书后的真实历史怎能是这样——这是他想象不到的，他甚至根本不敢这样想。他闭上眼睛，也有些窒息。

痛苦的记忆又在折磨他的神经，那次爆炸，母亲留下的最后一句话，那场大火，碾过尸体的车轮……

“你还好吗？”公白飞关切地问道，“这的确很难以接受。”

“你们怎么确定这是真的？”几十亿，格朗泰尔依旧不敢相信，“这个诺克博士，诺克博士是谁？他说的可信吗？”

“他是ABC的一员，”安灼拉从桌上拿起那本书，翻到了作者介绍那一页，照片上的诺克博士看起来很年轻，“诺克博士是我妈妈的朋友，而这本书，是我妈妈帮助出版的。你可以选择相信，也可以选择不相信。”

格朗泰尔开始明白ABC是一个什么样的组织了，“你母亲她也是…”

“ABC的一员，没错。”安灼拉谈到母亲，竟露出了些孩子般的纯真，“她在能帮助诺克博士出版了这本书后，就被进化部抓走了。”

“所以，是进化部修改了人们的记忆，改成了历史书上那样，战争是大统领领导进化者们摆脱了未进化者们的暴政之类的屁话？”

他试图让自己冷静一点。想一想阳光，想一想桃子，想一想崭新的颜料，深呼吸，想一想美好的东西。这是十多年来，格朗泰尔训练自己冷静的方法，挺鸡肋的，但也不是毫无效果。

他逼迫自已冷静了一些。整个世界似乎都变得清晰了起来，起初，格朗泰尔不明白为什么自己算是“没有进化”的，他一直告诉伽弗洛什说，“那些进化者们或许是受了什么辐射，但是我们其实差不多，并没有比他们低级”。真是操蛋。

一个充满少年气的声音从格朗泰尔身后传来：“是的，未进化者，就是当初逃过了集中营，也逃过了大屠杀的人，我们和进化者是一样的，都是人。”那是个一头卷发的男孩，脸上挂一个大大的笑容和两个酒窝，和这个话题格格不入。

“你好，我是古费拉克。”卷发男孩向格朗泰尔递上一颗巧克力，“大概十分钟前被你们的谈话吵醒，然后听了个七七八八，希望你别介意。”

“我……”古费拉克根本没有给格朗泰尔回答的机会，继续说：“我和安琪被送到了东海的某个荒岛上——我不能告诉你是哪儿，因此我俩躲过了大屠杀，你呢？你是怎么躲过屠杀的？”

安琪应该就是安灼拉吧。格朗泰尔的脑子要处理太多的信息，他非常渴望喝一口桃子酒，那酒瓶子还在自己包里闷着呢。“我和朋友躲在南部的山里。”他说的“朋友就是爱潘妮，当然，还有爱潘妮的爸妈——特纳蒂亚夫妇虽然很混蛋，但是他们逃命的功夫实属一流。

“厉害！”古费拉克是在真心地赞叹。

格朗泰尔吃了一块巧克力，他不知道这巧克力从哪儿来的，但是他发誓，这是他这辈子吃的最美味的巧克力，没有食品店里卖的巧克力那种明显的塑料味，而是有一种舒缓人心的、森林的香味。巧克力会让人心情平静，他终于相信了这句话。

“所以，安灼拉，你为什么被进化队的人追杀？”格朗泰尔并没有慌乱到忘记这个问题，“我已经了解完回答这个问题的前提了吗？”

“了解的差不多了吧，”安灼拉耸耸肩，“不过你还得答应我一个条件。”

真是的谈判的老手，格朗泰尔其实也料到了这一出，他可是被安灼拉捂着嘴“绑架”过的人，这位“天使”肯定不是这么单纯无害。

“说吧，要我帮你什么忙？加入你们吗？” 格朗泰尔一直是这样想的，从昨晚安灼拉告诉他藏头诗俱乐部这个地方的时候，他就猜测，安灼拉一定有其他的计划，或许他今天这一整套示好，帮忙擦药什么的，都是为了让自己帮忙。

“哈，聪明，”古费拉克迫不及待了，“安灼拉说你是个漫画家，在《周日报》上有连载。”

“没错。”

“你可以在漫画中帮我们埋几个暗号吗？《周日报》是最流行的报纸之一，我们需要通知人们，什么时候，在哪儿来拿这些书。”

“什么书？”我们的漫画家问道。《周日报》有这么流行？格朗泰尔真没想过这个问题，《周日报》上都是都市快餐小说，情色漫画或者房价八卦，虽然他以此为生，但他本人觉得这不过是厕所读物，“这本日记？”

“你刚看的这本书，还有里面的一些书……”这里的书架里塞满了各种没见过的书，格朗泰尔猜测，其中百分之九十都是战前的禁书吧。

“我们打算印刷一些，让更多像你这样并不了解这段历史的未进化者——”安灼拉拍了拍格朗泰尔的肩膀，“了解到一部分的历史。如果能让进化者对他们那虚假的集体记忆产生怀疑，就更好不过了。”

听起来是一项宏大的工程。

“ABC里一位朋友帮忙找到了一个地下印刷厂，就在14区…更准确地说，就在你公寓附近。我昨天可能有些不谨慎，被进化队的人怀疑上了，多亏你出手相助。”

安灼拉说得挺客气的，格朗泰尔却在想，如果自己没有开门，结果会怎样？自己会不会知道这些可怕的所谓真相？自己会不会后悔

——这个问题很好回答，自己开门算是救了安灼拉的命，不后悔，他很确定，“你确实应该谢谢我。”

“所以你能帮我们吗？作为我认识的人中最具影响力的人？”安灼拉这马屁拍得毫无水平，格朗泰尔只觉得他是在羞辱自己。

“哎，请我喝一杯吧，安灼拉。”这句倒是真心的，他的确得喝一杯了，这半个下午发生的事或许会改变他的人生，他值得喝一杯。

“喝一杯什么？”

“酒啊。”

老天！这自称从19世纪就成立的ABC居然不知酒为何物？

“亲爱的，酒属于战前产品了，就算是我们也没有。”古费拉克自作多情地安慰道，“你可以看看王尔德说酒……”

这可是格朗泰尔的高光时刻，他终于可以从挎包里掏出那杯快被捂热的桃子酒，“拿杯子来！”他对古费拉克挑挑眉，“你们这群走了狗屎运的混蛋。”

古费拉克对这种事格外兴奋，喝下第一口酒之后，腿都软了，“第一阶段跟喝平常酒一样；第二阶段开始发现这世界的残酷；到了第三阶段可以看到所有你想看到的美好东西[1]”，他给了格朗泰尔一个熊抱，“你必须得加入ABC了，我才能好好品品这三阶段。”

“那么安灼拉得请我喝一杯。”格朗泰尔厌恶自己，不过还是说出了这句话。

在经历了过山车似的震惊和悲伤之后，他竟然还能想让安灼拉请自己喝酒，没心没肺。

他嫌弃自己的没心没肺，但是他乐意接受这样没心没肺的自己。他想和安灼拉说说话，或许重温一下那种黏糊糊的亲密，温暖的人体红外线，或者那种疼痛，就像安灼拉掐住自己的脖子那样的疼痛。

格朗泰尔从没有过什么太过真挚的感情，儿时和父母生离死别的经历让他害怕情感，情感是会让人痛的，他把自己仅有的友谊献给了爱潘妮和伽弗洛什。但是今天——昨天，他有一种新的情感，他不知道是什么，夹杂着欲望和恐惧，夹杂抑制不住的冲动和飞蛾扑火式的绝望，面对安灼拉，这个似乎在哪里见过，但是又绝对陌生的人，他有了这样的新的情感。

他想和他说话，妈的，他想和他喝酒。

“是你自己的酒。”安灼拉一杯酒只喝了一口，看来他不适合酒精这个老古董。

“但是算你请我。”格朗泰尔举着杯子，佯装干杯，“咱们好好谈谈。”

“谈什么？”安灼拉不解风情，当然不解风情。

“比如，你想让我做什么暗号。”或者其他什么。

“你俩慢慢谈，我们这里还要工作，印书的各种事宜，马吕斯和热安马上就要来了。”古费拉克倒是喝光了第一杯，又给自己就添了半杯，“好了，要谈什么去隔壁吧，带上你这个叫……”

“记忆开膛手，”格朗泰尔晃了晃酒瓶子，“我叫它记忆开膛手。”

*

伽弗洛什喝下这一杯黏黏糊糊的银色液体，鼻子眼睛都快皱到一块儿了。

“姐，这太难喝了！”

“你还想不想上学了？”爱潘妮一边清理着机器一边说，“别人想喝还没有呢，你就知足吧，小兔崽子。”

伽弗洛什做着鬼脸，跳下桌子，揭开地上的一块木板，钻进储物的小“密室”里找东西，随后就只听见他翻箱倒柜的声音。

“伽弗洛什！再提醒你一次，不要给大R说我们这事，记住了吗？”爱潘妮再次叮嘱弟弟。

“为什么啊-----”伽弗洛什话音刚落，密室外突然一篇混乱：砸门的声音、姐姐的尖叫声、金属碰撞的声音......唬得伽弗洛什不敢吱声。

他禁不住战栗，极其小心地顶开木板，刚撑开一丝缝隙，就只看见姐姐的脑袋被一只大手压在地上，惊恐的目光对着这一丝光亮，栗色的眼睛中蔓延出闪烁的痛。

伽弗洛什从没见过姐姐哭，哭就像是眼睛在流血，爱潘妮漂亮的眼睛聚着鲜血。“别出声”，她的目光在说 “别出声”。

伽弗洛什紧紧捂住了嘴巴，他是逃过命的孩子，知道要咬住嘴唇不让自己尖叫。他无声地抽泣着，无力地抽泣着，甚至没有力气再顶开这千斤重木板。

小孩眼睁睁看着姐姐被拖走，那一瞥亮光变成条细线，变成一个无力的光点，爱潘妮恐惧的目光消失在黑暗里，“别出声！”

［1］来自王尔德

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想让他们谈恋爱好难！  
> 大家不要期待，我比较怕  
> E好ooc，我为啥不写原创😯（我确实不）


	3. Chapter 3

格朗泰尔如愿以偿。

安灼拉的房间就在隔壁，书柜后有一个隐形门，安灼拉绅士地替他推开了门，“请——”

格朗泰尔当然不是来和他讨论什么暗号的，拜托，他甚至不确定自己是否愿意掺和进这趟浑水，他只想和安灼拉聊聊。或许他在门外表现得像一个处变不惊的老手，谈笑风生，杯酒不误——这只是一种防御机制而已，用幽默被动攻击外来伤害，老套的防御机制而已。他只想喘一口气，或许和安灼拉聊聊，聊聊封印已久的童年记忆，聊聊这古怪的城堡，或者他们直接微妙的磁力，格朗泰尔甚至想为自己争取一个约会。他也在寻找一个私人的空间，他选择信任安灼拉，以为自己可以在他面前缓慢地崩溃——毕竟这天发生了太多事情，格朗泰尔几乎承受不了了，过去二十多年来，他一直作为一个不正常的人躲躲藏藏，此刻忽然被告知，自己才是没有被该修改的那个人，本应是“正常”的那一群。他需要喝一杯，他值得和安灼拉喝一杯。

“所以，这就是您的宫殿了？”格朗泰尔嘬了一小口酒精，环视安灼拉的房间，这里真像一个地堡，墙壁上嵌着四层的书架，密密麻麻的书按封面颜色排列，像彩虹，床头甚至有一副盔甲，骑士的锁甲被擦得锃亮，手中还有一柄宝剑。格朗泰尔觉得自己来到了什么博物馆，他抽出这把剑，声音清脆，剑刃刺亮。

“小心，那很锋利的。”安灼拉似乎要上前阻止。

“这不会是什么古董吧？”格朗泰尔像模像样地挥舞着这把剑，“你干着地下党的工作，却私藏着宝藏，不觉得讽刺吗？”

安灼拉对他的玩笑毫不领情。他本身就容易愤怒——是马吕斯说愤怒是金发的代价，在喝了公白飞和若李新研究的药之后，他变得更容易偏执了。公白飞警告过他，这种药还在开发阶段，尚不清楚还会有什么副作用，但是安灼拉等不及了，他自荐做了小白鼠。

“你有什么意见吗？”安灼拉砰地摔上房门，“我们来谈正事吧。”

格朗泰尔对他的不满视而不见，他一只手捧着酒杯，另一只手提着沉甸甸的剑，不是很优雅地和空气搏斗。“介意我不小心刺破您的古董柜子，或者古董床吗？”

“这就是一张弹簧床，你能不能别那么满不在乎？”安灼拉不敢靠近格朗泰尔，他害怕那把锋利的维京剑，“我们真的希望你能帮我们，很简单，在你的漫画中添上我们的暗号，你是艺术家，我相信你知道怎么不动声色地把这些东西画进去……”

格朗泰尔把酒杯放在桌子上，安灼拉在桌子的另一端，剥开他热烈的目光，格朗泰尔似乎摸到了一丝难以捉摸的焦虑。好吧，看来安灼拉是不会静下来和你喝一杯酒的——“为什么浪费时间在闲聊和喝酒上呢？”格朗泰尔估计他会这样讲，他不抱什么希望。“你为什么在床头放中世纪盔甲？”格朗泰尔紧紧握着剑柄。

“它一直在那儿，”安灼拉沿着长长的木桌走向格朗泰尔，手指划过凹凸不平的桌面，格朗泰尔敢打赌，安灼拉基本不用这张桌子，“您听见我的吗？”安灼拉用上了敬语，“这件事对我们，对整个国家的人都非常重要，这一场战争必须要打赢。”格朗泰尔讨厌任何战争的比喻，“那一场战争，和谁打？”他讨厌战争。

“和…和政府，和那些隐瞒真相的人，您刚刚也看到了，历史被…”安灼拉几乎气急败坏，该死的药物让他更加讨厌争辩。

“他们愿意和你们打吗？”格朗泰尔举起了剑，剑身把白炽灯折射成九个太阳，光芒的焦点就是锋利的刀尖，直指安灼拉的眉心。格朗泰尔纹丝不动，安灼拉也纹丝不动，这场面有些好笑，像阳光下等待融化的两尊冰雕，“你们觉得他们愿意和你们打吗？他们屑于和你们打吗？我以为只有战争份子才会为自己臆想一个对手。”

这是什么意思？安灼拉不明白这冷嘲热讽从何而来。“谁在乎他们怎么想？人们有权利知道真相。”

“你问过人们吗，大家想要知道真相吗？”

从来没人这么问过安灼拉，安灼拉恼怒中又有些词穷，他不知道格朗泰尔什么意思，这个刚刚还开着玩笑的人现在准备刺向自己的脑门？

“人们知道真相之后又怎样？推翻进化部吗？让他们道歉吗？”格朗泰尔继续质问着，“你知道进化部使用什么控制舆论，用警察，用进化队该死的小丑！我相信大多数人只想有吃有穿地活够几十年，而不是为了几十年前的真理而被进化队的人弄死。我以为你仇恨唯恐天下不乱的战争份子呢。”

安灼拉似乎明白了格朗泰尔的恶意从何而来，不幸的童年，战争中的奔波，PTSD，他知道，那老掉牙的创伤故事。

“你觉得大多数人能够有吃有穿吗？”安灼拉慢慢移向格朗泰尔的剑，金属的冰冷刺穿他的眉间。

格朗泰尔这才有些慌了，他眯着眼睛确认安灼拉没有受伤，步步后退。废话，他当然不想伤害安灼拉，这只是他心血来潮，在试探安灼拉的底线罢了，但他嘴上从不认输，“你觉得人们会感谢你带给他们真相吗？”

“你感谢我带给你真相吗？”安灼拉已经把格朗泰尔逼到了书架前，格朗泰尔慌乱地撞在了书架梁上，他侧目便能看见摆在架上的相框，相片中的女人穿着一身红裙，热情地大笑着，她胸前别着一朵三色堇，红白蓝，国旗的颜色。

“这是你妈妈吗？”格朗泰尔不想再争吵，但安灼拉绝不领情：“你希望我带给你真相吗？”他步步紧逼，几乎要用自己的头颅刺向宝剑。

格朗泰尔觉得这是个偏执的疯子，他不想背上“让安灼拉的漂亮脸蛋毁容”的罪名，终于松了手，剑柄先着地，叮叮当当，冷兵器变成了风铃。安灼拉立刻捡起剑来，横着剑身直逼格朗泰尔的脖子。现在就是这样，咬着后槽牙的安灼拉，锋利的剑刃，脖子上有汗水顺着颈动脉流下的格朗泰尔。

“您太不擅长和人打交道了。”格朗泰尔努力保持冷静，“我刚刚了解了一些颠覆我这么多年认知的东西，一个善良的人应该陪我喝点酒，讲些笑话什么的，就算我们观念不一样。”安灼拉不喜欢别人说他“不善良”，他像是被泼了一盆冷水，新药带来的狂热渐渐褪去，他意识到自己表现得有些过火了。“抱歉，我当然允许观念不一样，我只是太心急了。”危险的剑刃还向着格朗泰尔的喉咙。

格朗泰尔仿佛有回到了前一天晚上，安灼拉捂住他的嘴巴，那种令人窒息的快感又从胸腔涌起，这人怎就这样乐于控制别人？格朗泰尔的眼睛无法离开这位暴躁的“地下份子”，安灼拉的表情温和了许多，他的眼尾甚至有一些微微的下垂，像是狗狗，格朗泰尔脑子里已经有一支摇着尾巴的金毛了，危险，但是真他妈的可爱。格朗泰尔当然不同意安灼拉说的一切，关于历史的真相——如果安灼拉说的是真的——的确很惊人，但是这令人恐慌的真相有什么用？作为未进化者四处隐藏的格朗泰尔已经习惯了碎片的生活，今天的目标就是活到明天——有时他甚至觉得早些死去也是很好的选择，但是世界再糟糕，他也还有爱潘妮和伽弗洛什，还有酒这种美好的发明，他至少要在爱他的人之后死去，这是他的底线。安灼拉的底线似乎充满了仁义道德，“历史的真相”？格朗泰尔直到，如果更多的人知道了这样的真相，只会有两种结果：一，一切照旧，大家揣着明白装糊涂，安灼拉的努力只能是徒劳；二，无法避免的内乱，反抗，镇压，结党，厮杀——格朗泰尔都能估摸个大概，他讨厌战争胜过追求真相。他不同意安灼拉所说的一切，但这并不影响他融化在安灼拉的蓝眼睛里。——这他妈就像一种病，一种依赖症。

“所以，这是你母亲吗？”格朗泰尔挺直身子，歪着脑袋指向那张相片。

安灼拉终于放下了武器，“是的，是。”他谈到母亲的时候脸上有难以觉察的笑，自豪的，充满孩子气。

“她真美，”格朗泰尔的赞美是真诚的，“你该感到庆幸，你遗传了她的眼睛。”

安灼拉把新药带来的偏执咽到肚子里，他不是个闲聊的好手，但是他有很真诚地在尝试，“嗯，你，你也是……你母亲也是。”他一定不知道自己在说什么。

好吧，这个漂亮的混蛋完全不知道怎样社交。格朗泰尔受不了尴尬，他宁愿他俩打一架，“好吧，我是说聊些轻松的，你也没必要这样…客气，”他轻推着安灼拉的胳膊，把他递到酒瓶子前坐下，“我们还是聊回你说的那些玩意儿吧。”他到了半杯酒。

“聊回…好，所以你觉得我应该让你知道真相吗？”

“聊回之前的玩意儿到但是避开分歧——”格朗泰尔忍不住插嘴了，不过，这可是安灼拉啊，避开分歧对于他来说就像徒手攀岩一样难。

“你对真相就没有一点追求吗？你没有一点信仰吗？”安灼拉居然要和他谈论信仰！

“信仰？这个世界似乎没给我太多的选择。”格朗泰尔说的也没错，进化部当然不可信，宗教已经消失许多年了，历史书也绝对不可信，科学？——他对科学没有兴趣，“或许我信仰酒瓶子。”他举起瓶子碰了碰安灼拉的杯沿，安灼拉那半杯酒一滴没沾。

“你没有信仰。”安灼拉似乎在确认什么。

“我可以信仰你啊，如何？”格朗泰尔半开玩笑地，安灼拉是个不错的信仰对象，至少他是实实在在的。

安灼拉意识到了，他俩认知上的分歧是难以弥合的，“这样吧，”他使出最后一招，“我们可以付你钱。”

格朗泰尔扑哧笑出了声，“不早说？”他挽起袖子，“需要我干什么？什么时候？”似乎安灼拉真的成了他的甲方。

“我需要你在下周一之前，在《周日报》上分三次登我们的地址，”安灼拉从衣服兜里掏出一张便签地递给格朗泰尔，上面有七个地址，“我们初步的构想是，你可以让人物戴上三色堇，很多朋友们都知道未进化者和三色堇的关系，然后地址呢，你可以把他们转化成坐标，或者其他什么暗码，你是画家，你应该有更艺术的处理办法吧”

安灼拉听上去像是艺术一窍不通， “三色堇没问题，至于地址嘛，”他卖个关子，示意安灼拉和他碰碰酒杯，“我更艺术的处理办法就是直接把地址写出来。这可是垃圾小报上的睡前漫画，你觉得读者们会在意上面的写的地址吗？”

安灼拉皱起眉头。

“就算我写上市政府的街道地址也没有人会在意的，他们甚至不会计较那是不是真的地址！”

安灼拉果真对情色漫画一窍不通，“就这么容易？”

“就这么容易，”格朗泰尔胜券在握，他更关心的是其他的事情，“好了，谈谈我们的报酬吧。”

安灼拉没有料到格朗泰尔对金钱有这么深的执念，似乎有一点小小的失望，“我们可以给你普通稿费的两倍——这是上限了，不能太贪心。”

“不，”格朗泰尔另有打算，“我的报酬是你和我出去约会一次。”

假公济私。

二十二年来，安灼拉从没有过约会，如果硬要计算的话，他的母亲带他到海边看过星星，那是他离开母亲前的晚上，他清楚地记得她当时说的话：“这是我们俩和星空在约会，你抬头多看一眼，这样的星空不多见了。”那天的星空也难以躲避光污染和海上汽笛的哭嚎，但在他的记忆中却已经被夸张地美化，甚至神化，他记得自己看过了银河最美的侧脸。

“约会？”

“约会，就是两个人一块儿出去逛逛，谈一些不那么令人抑郁的话题。”

“我当然知道约会是什么！”安灼拉的偏执似乎又苏醒了，“但是在这个时候，你居然还想着约会？我以为至少要等到我们胜利……”

格朗泰尔不能再忍受“胜利”这样的词汇了，“你知道我觉得什么叫胜利吗？活着就是胜利，如果进化部想让我们全都灭绝，那么我们活着不就是最大的胜利吗？不仅要活着，老子还要活得痛快。”格朗泰尔站起身来，直视安灼拉的双眼，“你可以不相信我，但是我的确挺喜欢你这人的，所以我请你和我约会，这就叫活-得-痛-快-，知道吗？”语气像是不耐烦的导师。

安灼拉也不是没想过这个问题，这不是他的追求，“我不在乎我活得痛快与否，我甚至不在乎我的生活！”他目光如炬——这人生来就该是一个战士，“格朗泰尔，我有我自己的轻重缓急。你…你真的没看见过被这些集体记忆蒙蔽的人们吗？他们在水深火热之中依旧俯首称臣，他们一边受着苦役一边高呼万岁，我不能自诩救星，但这曾经是我母亲的使命，也应该是我的首要使命，几十年所谓“痛快”的生活算什么。”

牺牲一生的痛快缓解永无止境的痛苦，或许他是这样想的。

格朗泰尔愣了几秒，的确，他不关心人类。他终日忙于画画、制酒、隐藏身份、看公寓里旧书和旧影片、焦虑自己的失眠和臆想症、提防进化队、和爱潘妮插科打诨、和伽弗洛什打桌上足球、不断告诉自己别想太多、数卧室窗户上的蜘蛛网，他不关心人类，他不愿给自己留出时间去关心人类，他只关心14区一幢废弃建筑顶楼的那间公寓和公寓里自欺欺人的小桃源。“我的生活不算什么”——他从没想过这样的话会从一个二十二岁青年嘴里说出，格朗泰尔一时间五味杂陈，心疼或者不解，讽刺或者敬佩，他已无法辨别自己的情绪，但原本就耀眼的安灼拉的确变得更加耀眼了。

他关于信仰的一番厥词或许有了个清晰的方向，他有些渴望信仰安灼拉，他是他生命中初见的新鲜太阳。太阳能感受到自己的光亮吗？“你或许看过一本老书，《月亮和六便士》，”格朗泰尔记得刚刚在外面见到了这本书，“你仰头看了太久的月亮了，我必须带你捡捡地上的六便士。”格朗泰尔已经开始憧憬他们的约会了，这个世界或许很肮脏，但安灼拉绝对值得其中最美好的部分。

“什么月亮，什么几便士？”安灼拉一头雾水。

“总之，你答应了和我去约会，我答应了帮你们办事儿，不错的交易。”他注意到安灼拉的半杯酒依旧没用动过，提起杯子一饮而尽，“不用谢。”

安灼拉意犹未尽，追着格朗泰尔出了门。

时钟已经走到了十一点半，门外依旧热闹，一个红发的青年焦虑地在灯下多部，格朗泰尔在楼上见过的光头的莱格尔在和公白飞争论着什么，还有一名穿着燕尾服的青年喋喋不休，他领口别着金光闪闪的精致领花，一看便是1区或者2区的富家子弟。格朗泰尔觉得这人似曾相似，又毫无头绪——公子哥儿都长一个样吗？

“安灼拉！”公子哥看见安灼拉，像是看见了救星，“出事了。”

格朗泰尔也被吸引，他回头看看安灼拉，不自觉地加入了他们的讨论。“这是格朗泰尔，”安灼拉向那人介绍着，“格朗泰尔，这是马吕斯。”

“您好，”马吕斯敷衍着，他的目标一直是安灼拉，“我刚刚去了印刷间，也去了我们平常见面的地方，特纳迪亚不见了，听说她被发现了。”

特纳迪亚？格朗泰尔捕捉到关键词，“真巧，我也认识一个，不，两个特纳迪亚。”他漫不经心地插上一句，只是为了说点什么而已。

屋子里的空气凝固了，争执停止了，令人暴躁的脚步声也停止了，所有人的目光都缓缓转向格朗泰尔，我们的当事人不知所措，他掠过每个人的表情：惊恐，惊恐，还是惊恐。

格朗泰尔感觉大事不妙，“等等，你说的特纳迪亚是？”一万只蚂蚁在啃噬他的心脏，一万种最坏的结局在他眼见飞快闪过。

“R？”有些沙哑的童声击垮了格朗泰尔，声音被困在胶体似的空气，试探着，颤抖着，久不散去，短短的两秒，一个字母，撑开了格朗泰尔不愿睁开的双眼，让他直视最深的恐惧。

伽弗洛什走到了他身前，“大R，你在这儿！”小孩紧紧抱住了格朗泰尔的腿。世界上还有几个特纳迪亚呢？

“爱潘妮？”

没有人回答他。

“是爱潘妮吗？”格朗泰尔的怒火压抑不了了，这一夜太漫长，他濒临心力交瘁。是公白飞第一个出来解释，他温柔地拉走伽弗洛什，小孩脸上是两道脏兮兮的泪痕，疲惫和恐惧吞噬着他，“伽弗洛什，你先去睡吧，太晚了，你必须得好好休息。”平日里活蹦乱跳的小孩此刻成了任人摆布的木偶，一声不吭，又回到了那扇木门后面。

“安灼拉？”格朗泰尔回头看着安灼拉，他不知应该去怨恨谁。

“我不知道……”

“是这样的，”公白飞赶紧来解围，“我之前不是说一位朋友帮忙找了地下印刷厂吗？”他指了指马吕斯，想必他就是那位朋友，“爱潘妮就在那家印刷厂工作，我不知道你们认识。”

“认识?”格朗泰尔拽住马吕斯的衣领，“那是我的家人！”

“你冷静一点！”公白飞上前扯开两人，“好好谈不信吗？”

“这是什么把戏吗？”他下意识地做出了准备大干一场的姿态，绕着圈子与围绕着自己的ABC们对峙着，他觉得自己成了陷阱中的困兽，“安灼拉，这是你的把戏吗？”

安灼拉支支吾吾，他不是挺能言善辩吗？“你们怎样拉爱潘妮下水的？是像你劝我那样吗？”格朗泰尔像是要扑向安灼拉，撕破他的喉咙，他无力地指向伽弗洛什那那扇门“爱潘妮还有弟弟……她还有…所以，这就是你想要的吗？用你们的理想毁掉别人的生活？”

格朗泰尔失去控制了，他紧紧闭上眼睛，又睁开，又闭上，渴望着再次睁开的时候能看见卧室的天花板，就当这一切是一个噩梦，又睁开——除了一滴浑浊的眼泪，什么都没有消失。

“你误会了…”安灼拉害怕这样的格朗泰尔。最终还是公白飞做了调停者，“格朗泰尔，爱潘妮主动加入我们的。”他从身后环住格朗泰尔的手臂，动作像进化队的警员。

“放屁！”“潘妮主动找的我！”马吕斯挡在了格朗泰尔面前，“这事儿也不归安灼拉管。”

真正面对面的时候，格朗泰尔才想起这张熟悉的面孔是在哪儿见过的，“你是爱潘妮的那个大学生朋友？”格朗泰尔似乎在家里看见过这人和爱潘妮的合照，照片上还有一个金发女孩儿，格朗泰尔问过这人是谁，爱潘妮只是说“一个朋友，现在在读大学”。

“是的，是的。”马吕斯连忙回答，“潘妮在我们学校外面的餐厅工作，我们很久之前就认识了。”“所以她很久之前就加入你们这个…这个东西了？”格朗泰尔平静了一些，爱潘妮还有多少秘密？

马吕斯拉着格朗泰尔到桌边坐下，“没错，我们正是因为未进化者的事而相识的，不是你说的什么坑蒙拐骗……”

“难怪她总是能拿到最新的干扰剂和药物。”格朗泰尔若有所思，“所以，小伽喝的那个银色的药也是你们给的？”

“银色？”一个瘦瘦的高个儿突然激动起来，这是若李，他面色发白，看起来病怏怏的，“那是我们刚出的新药，怎么能给小孩喝？”

公白飞也突然紧张起来：“她不是说自己用吗？”

格朗泰尔还没搞清楚这其中什么情况，打断了絮絮叨叨的科学家们：“怎么怎么？小孩儿用了会怎样？”

安灼拉这时终于发话了：“我也用了那个药，”疲惫让他温和了不少，“有副作用，会变得向我这样。”像你这样是怎样？格朗泰尔下意识地问出来，性感又让人头痛吗？除了古费拉克，没人觉得这句话有问题。“像我这样容易激动，容易偏执。”安灼拉无奈地摇摇头。

“我以为你本来就是这样。”

“是的，”古费拉克说，“不过又变本加厉，雪上加霜！”

“所以她是怎样被发现的，不会是因为我昨天的行踪吧？”安灼拉指的是自己昨天闯到14区，也就是格朗泰尔的公寓，他眼里都是自责，“印刷间就在那栋公寓楼的地下室，”他拍拍格朗泰尔的手臂，“你的公寓楼下。”

格朗泰尔料到了，却还是不寒而栗。他和爱潘妮在那儿住了这么长时间了，自己从没注意过楼下，或者地下室，他还一直以为家里就是听不见涛声的避风港，“我知道，爱潘妮和我住一起，我们就像兄妹。”

“抱歉。”安灼拉没能抬头看他的眼睛。

“你不用自责，”公白飞揉揉安卓啦的肩头，像个经验丰富的驯兽师，“伽弗洛什说抓她姐姐的人是地方巡逻，不是那天抓你的进化队。应该是加强巡逻期间被发现了。”

“那现在怎么办？”一直默不作声的红发青年问道，他两颊有几片雀斑，红色的长发在后脑勺编成个辫子，两片薄薄的嘴唇也是橘红色，整个人就像一片燃烧的枫叶，“我们怎么救她？”

格朗泰尔很难适应这群人飞快的节奏，他像是时间的富翁，总是需要时间来思考，来忘记，来疗伤，若是在平时，这一晚上的打击够他用两天两夜的无所事事外加几瓶烈酒来治愈了，可这群自称ABC的朋友的人，像是不会罢工的机器，总是在想着“怎么办”，“怎么办”，怎么办。

格朗泰尔不出意料地走神了，他在想爱潘妮，爱潘妮不是说过“叛乱者们都是在打打闹闹”吗？他努力回忆爱潘妮每一个陌生的细节，回忆自己在爱潘妮面前口无遮拦的时刻——爱潘妮一直都是热爱他人的，在邻居还没搬走时，爱潘妮总会帮助那可怜的老头；她喜欢看之前的前房客留下的那本《埃涅阿斯纪》，那本格朗泰尔觉得做作至极的史诗在她看来是真正的英雄赞歌；她有一次带了伽弗洛什的朋友回来，一个被迫流落街头的小孩；她痛恨谎言，她热爱人类，而她选择向他隐瞒这样重要、事关生死的事。格朗泰尔从没想过这个问题，不过事实似乎就是这样：真正怀疑一切、不关心世界的人始终只有他自己。

对不起，爱潘妮，他在心中默念，决定要做些什么了，不用别人的请求，不用报酬，他得救出爱潘妮，他的家人。

“这一点已经确认了，”公白飞拿着一个扫描仪一样的玩意儿，在安卓啦身上扫来扫去，“这种级别的政治罪是可能被关在伯罗斯监狱，那用的一定是TK2安检仪。”扫描仪绿灯长亮。

“所以成功了？”安灼拉满脸期待，“你们的新药成功了？”

“看起来的确是这样。”若李在小本本上记得密密麻麻，“但是副作用还很严重，你说是吧，E？”

“我能去，我能控制住自己。”安灼拉摸摸鼻子，他心虚得太明显了，“你们现在不能喝这种药，只有我能去，就让我去找爱潘妮。”

马吕斯捏着下巴思考了半天，终于憋出一句话：“安灼拉，我们的计划是办成狱卒，你不觉得你作为一个狱卒有些……过于显眼了吗？”

这话也没错，伯罗斯监狱在17区，17区没有什么金发，马吕斯最清楚不过了。

“并且你不能控制住你自己，”格朗泰尔的拳头落在安灼拉的膝盖上，像是在抱怨，“你刚刚把刀架在我的脖子上，你不能控制住你自己，亲爱的偏执狂先生。”他总爱加上一些含含糊糊的前缀，亲爱的，漂亮的，又爱又恨的，性感但是想要掐死的，心疼但是永远难以理解的。

马吕斯举手了，“我去，我是进化者。”

安灼拉瘪瘪嘴：“你更引人注目吧，吉诺曼大臣的外孙。”马吕斯的外公身居高官，这是另一个复杂的故事了。

“我喝吧！”热安毛遂自荐，“新药给我试试。”“不行！”若李，公白飞和安灼拉异口同声，若李用笔敲敲热安的脑袋，“最后的结果还有一周才能出来，这个药目前是不安全的！”

“我来吧。”门边传来伽弗洛什的声音，他似乎冷静了许多，因为哭泣而沙哑的声音中有令人痛心的早熟，“我也喝了那个，什么药来着。”

莱格尔伸手就能拉过伽弗洛什，“小崽子，又没睡觉，光偷听呢？”

“你们讲太大声了。”伽弗洛什坐在莱格尔膝盖上，“我什么感觉都没有，我也在17区混过，我最合适。”

公白飞拿着扫描机器吧伽弗洛什从头到脚扫了一遍，一路绿灯，“你真的没什么反应吗？”伽弗洛什喝了药这事儿已经很让他难受了，再要他冒着风险去监狱，公白飞做不到。

“我真的没有反应，我还给我姐抱怨这药没用呢，就是口感差了一点。”伽弗洛什反驳得头头是道。没有一个人回答，大家不愿承认这是最后唯一的选择。

“或许等你们的实验结果？”热安戳了戳若李。

“等不及了，还要等一周！鬼知道他们会对我姐做什么？再说，如果你们实验结果有没成功怎么办？就是我了，我扮成监狱小工给姐姐传话，没人会怀疑我的。”伽弗洛什一直都像个小大人，但此刻，他几乎是一个笑领袖了。

“伽弗洛什，”安灼拉挪到小孩身前蹲坐着，“这太危险了，我们都不会放心小孩去的。”

“你们大人不知道，小孩儿打仗时看着好欺负，其实比你们厉害，”伽弗洛什是个小大人，但也是在街头巷尾摸爬滚打的小孩儿，带着小老鼠一样的油滑和小炸弹一样的冲劲，“可别看狗崽小，有本事踢一脚，我们也能抵上二十个军团。”他的小手挑衅地搓了一把安灼拉的头发——也只有他会这么做了，“所以你可别年龄歧视，我一定要去救我姐姐，而且绝对不放弃。”[1]

没有人说得过他。

“马吕斯，能安排小孩儿去监狱做工吗？”公白飞妥协了。

“能，你根本想不到他们有多贪婪，什么人都招。”马吕斯负责‘找关系’，“不过我会给你安排最简单的事的，特纳迪亚先生。”

伽弗洛什俏皮地敬了一个礼，正要补充什么，就被莱格尔一把抱起来，带回卧室了。“但是你一定一定要小心，有一点不对劲儿就离开那儿，好吗？”莱格尔耐心地叮嘱着，“好，现在马上去睡觉。”

“遵命，老头，”伽弗洛什就是个小霸王，“你就别唠叨了，在街头混得风生水起的是我，又不是你。”

“好吧，老大。”莱格尔关上了灯。

“那你呢？”ABC们各自散了，安灼拉发现格朗泰尔又犹豫起来。

“我？我当然和你们一起，”他猛地站起身来，却在一阵眩晕中慌乱扶住安灼拉的肩膀，“不好意思，低血压。”安灼拉很乐意做一次拐杖。

“我不用报酬了。”格朗泰尔指的是那个刚定的约会，“就当是为了爱潘妮。”

他拍拍安灼拉的肩，转身离开。他的背影在安灼拉的瞳孔里缩小成一个点，像一颗粗糙的钻石。

他不用报酬了，安灼拉本应长舒一口气，却又陷入了忽如其来的失落，不知所措。

［1］大悲中小G的唱段，很突兀，I know


	4. Chapter 4

本章无cp

一个害羞的note在文末

*

在街头摸爬滚打长大的孩子是天生的演员，他们用眼泪的干净掩盖住心脏的浑浊。

伽弗洛什是天生的演员，他扮演过蛮横的混混，和17区的混小子们抢夺摆地摊的地盘。那时伽弗洛什还没到十岁，身上灰不溜秋的背心已经看不出原本的颜色，即使比别人矮，他也会仰着脑袋，用鼻孔看人。“若对混蛋有礼，裤子都穿不起”——这是伽弗洛什的的第一条人生箴言。 他也扮演过楚楚可怜的小男孩，眨巴着大眼睛求旅店老板收留他和爱潘妮，“我们的钱被偷了”。男孩脏兮兮的小手在胸前扭作一团，刚好能控制住泪水在眼眶里达到最饱和的状态，脸上的雀斑都成了香喷喷的花粉，他每一次都会如此为自己和姐姐赢得一夜的免费住宿。愚蠢的旅店老板们偏爱特纳迪亚家的小演员，无论是热心肠的还是冷漠无情的，无论是耳根子软的还是单纯迷恋小男孩的，他们统统接招不住。

伽弗洛什是天生的演员，或许我们把这叫做表演，其实他以为这不过是生存。

这是他第一次进到监狱里面，马吕斯给他寄来一套尺寸过大的灰色连体衣，他不得不把衣服剪开裁短，以至于整个人看起来像是被裹在灰色垃圾袋里。“祝你好运。”伽弗洛什在心中默念，推着快和他一样高的餐车，进入了没有尽头的牢狱。

他早上又兑水喝了半杯药水——公白飞并不知情，不出所料，毫不费力地通过了安检，现在只剩下最后一步：找到爱潘妮——如果她还活着，并且把纸条传给她。公白飞在一张小纸条上密密麻麻写满了伽弗洛什看不懂的东西，似乎是某种象形文字。

狭窄通道里黏糊糊的空洞戛然而止，伽弗洛什被撞得踉跄，以为自己闯进了死胡同。

“小鬼，让路！”是巡逻的狱警，脂肪在他的肚皮下闷响。

伽弗洛什没有回话，也没有看狱警的脸，掩耳盗铃，祈祷着狱警不要盯上自己。他被挤开，几乎陷进墙壁。他尽量不去想这酸腥味的墙壁被什么浸泡过，等待着一切赶紧结束。肥胖的狱警拖着身后的那具活死人穿过走廊，女人的头发刷过伽弗洛什的脚踝，她的指甲在地面抠出吱呀的惨叫，直穿伽弗洛什的脊髓。

他终于忍不住回头看了一眼。那也许是包裹在橙色囚服中的一具白骨。

其实伽弗洛什不清楚什么叫政治犯，他们是最“罪孽深重”的还是最人畜无害的？是比纵火犯，杀人犯，强奸犯更罪孽还是更清白？在监狱——一个似乎能提供答案的地方，一切模糊的边界却都不重要了，政治犯，经济犯，纵火犯，连环杀手，都逃不过成为砧板上的鱼肉，被穿着制服的刽子手抽筋扒皮，剔去灵魂。

伽弗洛什天生的演员因子几近崩溃，他开始想被拖出去的那名女子：她是被饿死的吗，她犯了什么罪，她死了吗？他开始想姐姐：爱潘妮的罪名比她大吗？爱潘妮有绝食吗？爱潘妮还活着吗？

餐车哐当撞在牢房的铁门上，伽弗洛什的肋骨隐隐作痛。

“小子，你迟到了。”一只手穿过铁门上的栏杆，抓起餐车上的面包。

“抱歉。”伽弗洛什打开了廊灯，牢房里是一个黑皮肤的汉子，直挺挺地靠着墙壁，棱棱睁睁，大口啃着面包。借着冷冰冷的廊灯，伽弗洛什似乎能看见墙上刻下的数字，密密麻麻的日期到9 8 9 截然而止，他眼睛里的微光是否也在那一天熄灭。

“快一点！”下一间牢房的女人骂了句脏话。伽弗洛什一个哆嗦，小心地推车过去。

隔壁是一个瘦骨嶙峋的红发女人，她战栗着抓住铁门，“快一点，我的米卡饿了！”伽弗洛什并没有在牢房里看见其他人，女人抓住硬邦邦的面包，欣喜若狂地把它塞进牢房的排污口，那里已经摆满了各种发霉的食物，“米卡，有吃的了。”

“女，女士…”伽弗洛什断定她已精神失常了，女人回头怒视着他，伽弗洛什不自觉地深呼吸，“女士，还有汤。”这都不能称之为汤，更像是用凉水泡上两根腌菜（或许还有苍蝇的残尸）。女人忽然起身冲向伽弗洛什，看起来是有十足的把握冲出牢笼。

“你叫我‘女士’！”她沙哑的声音中竟有一丝沉闷的快乐，像极了草地上被人践踏的紫堇。

“女士…还有汤。”

“她叫我女士！”女人回头对着排污口的方向，对着不知是谁的鬼魂分享着惊喜，“真是个有礼貌的小孩。”她的目光已经变成了慈爱，似乎还想伸手抚摸伽弗洛什的脸蛋，“你比我的米卡大一点，你是哥哥。”她仰头大笑，凄列的哭声撞向弧形的廊壁，这天然的音乐厅里每天都在上演哀怨的歌剧。

“疯婆子，又在干什么？”走廊的黑洞尽头传来狱警的呵斥，不见人影只有回声。伽弗洛什听见脚步声和金属碰撞的声音，赶紧推车往下一个牢房走去，“女士，面包是为您准备的。”他向这瘦鬼告别，凄列的笑声没有停。

转角的这间牢房更亮了些，一个青年已经坐在窗前等他，伽弗洛什把食物递过去，魂不守舍。

“她的孩子死了。”青年解释道，他手上拿着一本约翰密尔的书，伽弗洛什认识这个封面，他在格朗泰尔的旧书堆里见到过。青年把面包泡在汤里便继续开始看书，他面色红润，在其他面黄肌瘦的囚犯中显得格格不入。

“你犯了什么罪？”伽弗洛什的好奇心替他开口。

“你为什么这么好奇？”青年第一次被监狱的工作人员问这样的问题。

“你看上去像个好人。”伽弗洛什真心这样认为，这位借着廊灯读书的青年也带了一副眼镜，让他想起公白飞。

“这个世界上没有好人，”牢房内的人苦笑着，“也没有坏人。”说的什么狗屁玩意儿，伽弗洛什腹诽，更像公白飞了。

“所以你犯了什么罪？”伽弗洛什觉得政治罪是一个很抽象的概念，谋杀一个政治人物是杀人罪还是政治罪？

“这样说吧，我做了我应该做的。”他耍着杂技把泡软的面包块儿扔进嘴里，伽弗洛什不懂他的快乐从何而来，他才十几岁，从没见过蒲公英在阴沟里开放。

餐车里还有最后一份晚餐，面前却已是尽头。伽弗洛什手足无措，他出发前明明再三确认了这里是爱潘妮被关押的区。

“还有一个…”他不想和狱警有任何交流，只得问刚才的青年人。

“她有单独的看守，从那边下楼就行了，” 他心领神会，“你会喜欢爱潘妮的。”

我会的。伽弗洛什点头感谢。

爱潘妮的牢房是伯罗斯监狱的总统套房——总统当然不会住进监狱，你明白我的意思——门口有里两个狱警看守着，进门送餐必须有人陪同。伽弗洛什把公白飞写的小纸条贴在了盛汤的小盘下，在门口那个一米九壮汉的怒视下走进了炼狱。

想象一下爱潘妮看到自己弟弟时的心情，她多想冲出铁门，流着泪，把他的小脑袋贴在自己的心上，多想一刻也不停地亲吻他的脸颊，说千万声“对不起”。但是她必须把眼泪往肚子里咽，用一个强装镇定的白眼救自己和弟弟一命。而牢笼之外，小孩子的情绪就没那么容易控制了，演员因子从伽弗洛什身上彻底消失，他的眼泪不停地流，他能看见爱潘妮脚上的镣铐，他的眼泪不停地流。

“怎么了，小鬼？”狱警一只手按住了伽弗洛什的肩膀，“咋还掉了猫尿？同情了？”

“从小，从小眼睛有病。”伽弗洛什抹掉眼泪，透过铁栏杆，是姐姐意味深长的目光，“别露馅”。他按着纸条的手颤巍巍，纸条被汗水打湿，在窗口递食物时，他感受到爱潘妮的手指熟练地卷走了纸条——伽弗洛什浑身的肌肉在一瞬间放松了，他以为炼狱之行到此结束。可就在他松懈的一瞬间，碗里的汤全部到在了爱潘妮身上，姐弟俩隔着铁门对视了几秒：

在这种情况下，眨眼睛是有深层含义的，爱潘妮眨了眨眼睛，【没事儿，你快走】

伽弗洛什眨了眨眼睛，【纸条还在吗】

【还在】

特纳迪亚们是从不失手的读心大师。

“愣着干嘛？”原本漫不经心的狱警这才意识到这小孩有问题，他粗暴地把伽弗洛什扯到跟前，“你认识她？”

“不，不，”男孩脸的泪痕还折射着空气中的微光，“汤洒了，我，我再弄一碗过来。”

“这儿没这个规矩，”他拽住伽弗洛什的领口，男孩以为自己死于“工作服勒至窒息”，“你认识她？”

空气中的尘埃都不敢动弹，伽弗洛什的“不认识”却说不出口。眼泪在出卖他，颤抖的双手在出卖他，一切，可笑的大码工作服在出卖他，地下的一切都是不详的兆头。

“呸——”爱潘妮突兀地，几近刻意地吐了口唾沫，“我怎么会不认识这个小王八犊子？”这时门外的狱警也进来了，手上的枪亮得刺眼。

“他以前偷过我东西，被老娘揍了一顿。”爱潘妮不慌不忙，对伽弗洛什说，“怎么，这又演哪一出？流什么鳄鱼的眼泪？”

“我没有偷……”伽弗洛什下意识地辩解，爱潘妮的眼神却一直在警告。

“滚蛋，小瘪三。”爱潘妮从没有骂过弟弟，这句浑话的言外之意应该是“想要活着出去就骂我吧”。

“消停点，小妞！”狱警换上了看热闹的表情，他寻思这姑娘是被关久了，已经神志不清，一点就爆了，“看人家小孩被你吓得。”

“我还以为出了什么差错。”刚从外面进来的狱警似乎更加谨慎，眯着小眼，不知在嗅着什么。

“没什么差错，”伽弗洛什读懂了姐姐的眼神，[骂我]，他从没骂过姐姐，“这是个疯婆子。”

他终于还是说出口了，演员口中最粗鄙的语言，这是生存的必修课。

爱潘妮还在滔滔不绝地说着，也许是在贴近“疯女人”这个角色，伽弗洛什什么也听不进去，他被狱警推出了牢房，像个幽灵，路过还在看书的青年人，路过对着墙壁说话的女人，路过一尊雕像一样一动不动的黑人，他在无止境的黑暗中奔跑起来，逃离酸腥的墙壁，逃离令人断肠的悲剧，逃离这一身令人作呕的制服。

伽弗洛什把衣服扔进了17区隧道口的大垃圾场里，一只老鼠啃食着制服上的进化部徽章，这足以让我成为政治犯吗？他想。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章讲两个年轻人在错误的时间错误的地点出其不意暗生情愫（嘿），我和瓜导一样有单车癖所以小小满足了一下对ER骑单车的美好想象

城市的另一端，一群青年在脱衣舞俱乐部的楼下喝得酩酊大醉。

格朗泰尔成功地在《周日报》的漫画上通知了全国范围内的地痞流氓们，“带着你们的三色堇来领反动书籍了！”格朗泰尔从没想过自己的效率会这么高，也许他之前所经历的所有“灵感枯竭”的夜晚只是因为缺乏动力罢了。

“第一阶段跟喝平常酒一样；第二阶段开始发现这世界的残酷；到了第三阶段可以看到所有你想看到的美的东西，”古费拉克抱着一个矮矮的酒瓶，还惦记着王尔德的酒后胡言，“我现在看到美的东西了吗？”

“美不美我不清楚，不过酒精的确能够提高工作效率！”热安附和着，“现在我们的工作效率居然和公白飞一样了！”两人隔空碰杯，开怀大笑。

“是适量的酒精——”安灼拉滴酒未沾。尽管格朗泰尔不愿相信，不过领袖可能真的是酒精过敏——这是他俩不可能成为朋友的第323个原因，“适量的酒精才能提高工作效率。”安灼拉熟练地没收了热安手中的酒瓶，埋怨的目光却落在格朗泰尔身上。

“分工大概就是这样，这七个地方都需要有人提前去熟悉。”公白飞在地图上涂涂画画，从城市中心的第〇区，到动乱的第9区域，再到最遥远的18区，一张大网在全城铺撒开来，“当然，注意安全。”

“我到大学那边！”谁也不会和热安抢这个位置，“事实上，我早就在第9区域布下了天罗地网。”

格朗泰尔不明白这是否就是ABC的民主决策方式，大家似乎都心有灵犀，谁也不和谁抢工作。他不知道应该在什么时候插嘴，安灼拉坐在他的对面，正在用吸管喝着纯净水。经过格朗泰尔“绝对无心”的观察，他发现安灼拉有很多小孩子的习惯，比如咬吸管。首先，安灼拉竟然用吸管喝水这本身就是一件匪夷所思的事情，格朗泰尔一度以为他是害怕蹭掉自己的口红——当然不是，安灼拉天生就拥有健康的唇色，按照若李的解释，对吸管的迷恋代表着他一定程度上并没有摆脱口唇期的漫长影响，这里直接引用若李的话：“这是一个心理学问题，更是欲望的问题。”

“口唇的欲望”…所以安灼拉喜欢咬吸管可能暗示着他喜欢接吻？格朗泰尔浅薄的自然科学识只允许他这样理解。

“你要是想参与进来也行。”伴随一声尴尬的咳嗽，公白飞使劲拍了拍格朗泰尔的肩膀，格朗泰尔觉得自己是时候反省一下了，他容易陷入忘我的迷狂，例如，在公共场合注释安灼拉的眼神过于赤裸，“安灼拉一定习惯这样的注视了”，这是格朗泰尔为了在道德上自我开脱而找的理由。

“我没有理由不参与进来，”实际上他并不知道会议进行到哪一步了，“爱潘妮还在等着我。”

“那你只能和我去第〇区了，”安灼拉嘬着杯子里最后一点水，发出违反餐厅礼仪的声音，“委屈一下。”

绝对不委屈，格朗泰尔弹簧似的从沙发上弹起来，他不知道自己为什么要这么做，滑稽的样子像是接受上级命令的新兵蛋子，“那就委屈一下。”

安灼拉并没有开玩笑，第〇区没有第9区那样暴露在阳光下的暴乱，甚至看起来一片繁荣——毕竟那是首都政府所在的地方，但是人们都知道，城市最尖锐的矛盾，在第〇区的广场砖下涌动。他早就决定自己深入虎穴，只是没有料到格朗泰尔答应得这么爽快。

前一天晚上是两星期以来第一次下雨，清晨的空气清新得不像话。格朗泰尔早早就在俱乐部门口等安灼拉了。虽然这是格朗泰尔第一次参与到这种所谓的“卧底活动”中，但他也确定，安灼拉这一身打扮实在没有必要。

“这个头巾是怎么回事？”格朗泰尔忍住没笑，安灼拉脑袋上绑了个红白相间的头巾，带一副老掉牙的机车墨镜，一看就是古费拉克给整的装备。

安灼拉倒是很紧张，取下眼镜，露出他美好的蓝眼睛——这样的蓝色才配得上雨后的城市，格朗泰尔单方面给这副墨镜判刑，“怎么，不行吗？”

“你像个唱摇滚的。”格朗泰尔想起了老画报上的AC/DC乐队，安灼拉一定不会听这些音乐，“就打扮得平常一点吧，第〇区还是有很多金头发的。”格朗泰尔喉咙发痒，他的手似乎有了自己的意志，伸向安灼拉耳后，轻轻扯掉了那条老爹头巾，安灼拉的头发有太阳的香味。格朗泰尔不知道自己为什么会这样想，众所周知，阳光是没有香味的，它照向什么，就成为什么，它让河边的百日草开放，就有少女的芳香，让废墟里的尸体塞满蛆虫，就有死亡的味道，因此也许是安灼拉让阳光有了香味，清甜的鲜血，香醇的眼泪，14区的品酒大师格朗泰尔也搞不明白。

格朗泰尔攥着头巾，一瞬间就后悔了自己的突兀又暧昧的举动，“抱歉。”

好在安灼拉是个从不介意肢体接触的人，“古费拉克送我的。”他头也不抬，弯下身去捣鼓自行车，这样也好，他幸运地没有见到格朗泰尔醉酒一半的脸红。

格朗泰尔是个别扭的怪胎，当一个冒险的想法出现后，他会不惜过度解读甚至自欺欺人来让自己心安理得。“古费拉克送我的”，格朗泰尔想，意思就是“没那么重要”。于是他自作主张把头巾绑在自己手腕上，像个第一次去音乐节的假嬉皮士，他甚至故意让安灼拉看见这滑稽的一幕，安灼拉扶着自行车头，只是摇着头笑了笑，“走吧，你车呢？”

格朗泰尔这才僵在原地，“什么车？”

我们不会要走路去第〇区吧？那得走几小时。”

“我们不能坐班车？”格朗泰尔刚问出这个问题就狠狠拍了拍脑袋，只有拿进化者的居民证才能坐班车，格朗泰尔常年蹭爱潘妮的假证，差点忘记了这一茬。

“算了，”安灼拉跨上车座，拍了拍自行车的身后的座位，“你多重？”

格朗泰尔当然知道这是怎么一回事，安灼拉要载他！用他的自行车！载他！雨后的空气明明最是湿润，格朗泰尔却口干舌燥，他那艺术家的活跃想象力已经为他选择出了最糟糕的结局，他坐在安灼拉的身后，他的胸口贴着安灼拉的脊背，他闻着安灼拉身上阳光的味道——就像在他的梦里出现过的那样，结局毫无疑问，是他裤裆里的玩意儿不合时宜地挺立起来，就像梦醒后的那个早上，而这会让他和安灼拉的友谊就此终结。

“还在醉酒吗？”安灼拉有些不耐烦了，“坐上来吧，看你也不会把车压垮。”

没有选择，格朗泰尔像机器人穿越红外线阵一样缓慢又艰难地坐到了安灼拉身后，他头也不敢抬，生怕踩到什么地雷。

“这么嫌弃我？”安灼拉费力地踩着踏板，“忍着吧，一会儿就到了。”

差远了，格朗泰尔想说，不是嫌弃，是巴不得从身后抱住你。

“你扶着我。”河边的路坑坑洼洼，安灼拉提出这样的要求并不过分。

格朗泰尔不希望他回头，因为他自己出于一个尴尬的境地，首先，安灼拉的自行车后座没有安坐垫，他屁股上的神经已经被叛逆的金属座位硌麻木了，其次，他不知道怎么处理自己的腿，格朗泰尔并不比安灼拉高多少，但坐在自行车上，他的腿也能轻松着地，他很努力地抬起双腿，但是说实话，这样比走路更累。

“你扶着我腰，要过桥了。”安灼拉轻描淡写的一句命令，格朗泰尔的脑内的弦却快要断掉。他把小心翼翼搭在安灼拉身上的手滑到他的背上，他的蝴蝶骨，他的脊柱。盲人对出觉得感知更为敏锐，格朗泰尔闭上了眼睛，像个按摩师，他双手往前，隔着布料摸索着，他的肋骨，他兜里的钥匙，他的软软的肚子，格朗泰尔明白自己正像个猥亵犯一样，心术不正，但是这可是安灼拉自己要求的。

“你太瘦了。”格朗泰尔凑近安灼拉的后颈，他的大脑不为接下来的所有行为负责，“你应该多吃点。”

“我不瘦，还有你别掏我衣服兜。”安灼拉面不改色，耳根一点没红。格朗泰尔恨得咬牙，爱得又心潮澎湃，他恨安灼拉的刀枪不入，他恨自己多愁善感如潮水，他爱此刻的距离，他爱温暖的呼吸，如果上帝存在，他希望他老人家将这颠簸的自行车旅行写进启示录。

不过，没有上帝。第〇区到了。

安灼拉按了按车铃，挡在路中间的小孩却一动不动。“小心！”他大喊着，完全不顾反作用力似的捏紧刹车，调转车头，格朗泰尔差点整个人扑到他身上。安灼拉慌乱地把车扔在一边，只看见刚刚在挡在路上好端端的小孩突然就倒地不起，安灼拉赶紧跑过去，把他枕在自己的膝盖上。

“你还好吗？”

“撞伤了，啊，痛死了。”

格朗泰尔走近一看，这是个十二三岁的小男孩，面色发黄，由于瘦弱，颧骨格外突出，他穿着一件过于宽松的T恤，明显是捡哥哥衣服穿，小孩的夸张地抱住膝盖，痛苦地呻吟，可是那时不时观察安灼拉表情的眼神出卖了他。

“没有撞到吧，”安灼拉像个冤大头，掀起男孩的手检查他的伤势，急得满头大汗，“哪儿？”

“内，内伤，你们谁负责，付我一点医药费。”痛苦稍纵即逝，男孩的眼神里划过一丝狡黠。

“碰瓷啊？你这好端端的。”格朗泰尔一眼就识破了这幼稚的圈套。

“你想买什么？”安灼拉忽然转化了语气，他也是个好演员，脸上的焦虑被严肃取代，“没有钱不是你的错，但是这个——”他拍拍男孩的膝盖，“这就是了。”

安灼拉出人意料得并不暴躁，这小男孩可能对付得了毒打或者羞辱，面对突如其来的一番说教却慌了神，起身拔腿就跑。

“欸！我说真的！”安灼拉还穷追不舍，“你确定不需要吃点东西？”

“够了，戏过了，”格朗泰尔捂着嘴笑，他没想想到安灼拉也这样阴阳怪气，穷追不舍，“别羞辱人家了。”

“我怎么就羞辱人家了？那看他脸色那么差，明显就是想买点吃的。”安灼拉这边还生气了，“我早看出来他是假摔。”

格朗泰尔一直不觉得安灼拉是一个“善良”的人，没错，虽然他迷恋他，想要亲吻他，但是他清楚地——或者自以为清楚地知道，安灼拉不是个“善良”的人，他随意闯进格朗泰尔的家，他脾气暴躁，他做任何事都是在为了他那“远大的理想”做交易，他似乎想在进化者和未进化者间挑起一场战争——他和“善良”毫不挂钩。格朗泰尔甚至难以想象安灼拉放生小动物，或者给什么失学小儿捐钱，格朗泰尔相信古人说的话，革命家心狠手辣。但事实就是这样，安灼拉真情实感地关心一个试图坑蒙拐骗的小孩，一个没有饭吃，一个进化者小孩。

“他是个进化者。”格朗泰尔知道这句话说出口后会变得很奇怪，但他还是说了。

“我知道，整个第〇区都是进化者，”安灼拉面露愠色，“那又怎样？你很怨恨进化者吗？”

当然不是，格朗泰尔在认识安灼拉之前还和进化者们打成一片，他只是觉得安灼拉不应该这样，“不谨慎”，如果可以用这个词的话。

“不是。”

“那你觉得进化者中没有穷人吗？”每次谈到穷人，安灼拉都会换上那幅领袖的模样，“我记得你说过什么，大多数人能有吃有穿地度过一生。”

格朗泰尔的确说过。他承认，自己没有真正到过第〇区，或许儿时流浪途中曾经经过，但现在已不愿想起，曾经的格朗泰尔拒绝进入外面的世界，他守着自己的门内世界，试图在阴云降临之前匆匆离开世界，他知道贫穷的概念，却很少见到贫穷的面貌，更不用说进化者们的贫穷，毕竟他穷尽二十余年都在假装成一个“进化者”。

“我的错。”他极少如此干脆地承认错误，“好吧，结束这个话题。”

安灼拉似乎已经准备好一场辩论了，这样一来竟还有些失落，“人类可能很可恨，但是人民始终很可爱，”安灼拉总是带着些理想主义，他是一个坚定的反人类中心主义者——这是他从母亲那里学来的词语，在这个不谈主义的时代，他总是以为此自居。他不能对严重的资源分配问题视而不见，几十年前，由于人类的过量，一场空前规模的战争爆发，但是惨绝人寰的屠杀并不是一劳永逸解决问题的办法，人类的数量最终将逐渐恢复到以前的水平，甚至更多，少年时期的安灼拉住在东海的岛上避难，百无聊赖之中总是会为这样的问题辗转难眠。这是无解的，这是人类的悲剧宿命，直到人类灭绝的那一刻，这个问题才会被完全解决。

少年时期的古费拉克是更理想主义——或者说不着边际的那个，“只要有控制生育和死亡，人口保持在低增长，人和地球就能够生生不息地共存。”

“但是那样的人类还是人类吗？”安灼拉是个性恶论的支持者，“连生老病死也要控制，这和进化部又有什么区别？难道你也认为只有进化部才是人类世界的最佳模式吗？”

当然不是。尽管对于人性的肆意妄为和贪婪自私有着清晰的认识，但是安灼拉依旧是个坚定的反法西斯主义者，人类或许摆脱不了动物性，但是每个人的出生都不是他自己的意愿，那么，既然来到了这个世界上，就不应该轻易地被同类抹去。安灼拉热爱人民，少年时期，他感受过海上岛民们最淳朴的善意，青年时回到城市，有感受到来自各个阶级的ABC的朋友们最炽热的友谊，虽然他不会为他人的命运痛哭流涕，但毫无疑问，他热爱人民。在人类尚未灭绝的悲剧时代，每个人都应该相爱。

人类可能很可恨，但是人民始终很可爱，格朗泰尔喜欢这一句。他开始怀疑古人的话了，战斗天使心脏里满是慈悲，革命家又怎么可能都是心狠手辣？

不过伏尼契有一点倒是没错，革命家的确都喜欢吃甜品[1]，或许这是因为革命家其实都渴望有甜味剂的生活。安灼拉在沿街的小摊上买了两个枫糖薄饼，他希望生活是枫糖味道吗？格朗泰尔还胀着酒气，没有接受这难得的好意。

“那我自己吃了！”安灼拉像是捡便宜拾到百元大钞的小孩，格朗泰尔喜欢他孩子气的时候。

“不行。”任性的酒鬼一把抢过。

两人沿着主街道向第〇区的基地走去，越靠近城区，目光所及就越是繁华。那是一家古玩店，就在全国最好的中学附近，这所中学是战前的旧建筑改造而成的，富丽堂皇。他俩沿着中学的围墙一前一后走着，晃动的身影打在墙壁上，被阳光扯变了形，扬起的手臂交织在一起。

“你知道吗，这之前是旅游景点。”安灼拉像个导游，

“更之前呢？”格朗泰尔被建筑顶部的时钟吸引，这像是明信片里的世界，“没有什么嗲地方一开始就是旅游景点。”

“是教堂吧。”

教堂，洗清罪恶的地方。格朗泰尔从没去过教堂，他用喝酒来洗清罪恶。

这本应洗清罪恶的宫殿外有一张巨大的画像，那是格朗泰尔熟悉的脸——红黑相间的统领画像树立起来，和格朗泰尔公寓里藏酒的画像一样，毫无灵魂，像是广告商标上一张随意的胸像。“伟人立业21周年”，巨大的红字在风中飘动，格朗泰尔这才想起来，战争胜利纪念日快到了。

“你知道他们中学学什么吗？”格朗泰尔突然来了兴致，故作神秘。

“不可能知道。”安灼拉从小到大几乎都是自学，他从来都不屑于战后的基础教育，进化部的爪牙罢了。

“学历史，统领是怎么带领进化者推翻了未进化者的腐朽统治，”格朗泰尔不能确保这一信息的真实性，这是伽弗洛什的朋友告诉伽弗洛什，伽弗洛什又告诉爱潘妮，爱潘妮最后告诉格朗泰尔的，他只把这当作一则笑话，“还有一些令人费解的生理卫生课。”

“这我倒是有所耳闻，教大家减少性生活，按指标生育。”安灼拉曾经痛斥这项规定，但格朗泰尔则不那么方案，毕竟只有在性压抑的社会，他的色情漫画才会有市场。

“一切都是为了什么‘更大的利益’，安灼拉又义愤填膺起来，不知是药物的作用还是他本性中愤怒的解放，“你知道吗，第4区的甚至还流行起新的割礼，很多已经生了孩子的人为此还挤破头皮，难以置信！”

难以置信。格朗泰尔明白，安灼拉这样说只是因为什么“性爱是人类的基本权利”，但是他依旧会想，安灼拉是一个赞美性爱的人吗？他实在不该在这节骨眼的时刻想到性爱，但是当他盯着安灼拉收紧的腰线，方才在自行车上的温热有席卷全身，他只能想到“安灼拉赞美性爱吗”？生活在这个时代，格朗泰尔几乎从不渴望性，他的梦里几乎都是战争，神话，从悬崖跌落，或者迷失在荒野之中，这个金发的青年就这样闯入他的梦境，仅是远观，格朗泰尔已能到达天堂，他躲不开这个渎神的念头，安灼拉赞美性爱吗？

安灼拉和格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔和安灼拉，就这样在迷人的暖阳中走了不知多久，路边的店铺鲜有开张的，或许是因为纪念日快要到来。右转几次，穿过几条街，似乎进入了另一个国度，方才的金碧辉煌全然消失，欢迎来到第〇区的伤疤之下。街道狭窄，楼房之间几乎没有一点缝隙，带着贝雷帽的小孩骑着车风驰电掣，扬起路边的灰尘。站在人行道上仰头，还能看见中学楼顶一丝不苟运作着的机械钟、市政厅的半面旗帜以及那一片蓝天。

古董店在一家废弃的医院隔壁，三四个老人在医院门口晒着太阳，衣衫褴褛，却又敲着惬意的二郎腿，也不知他们是在悠闲地流浪，还是在痛苦地生活。

“这医院怎么不开了？”格朗泰尔走近去，一个老人坐在花坛边弹着弗拉门戈吉他，他的孙女坐在一旁。这是一首明快的舞曲，却在阳光下显得有些苍白。

“这很早之前是医院，”安灼拉答道，“可能在你我出生之前，后来改成了福利院，再后来就成了现在这个样子。”

吉他声停了下来，老人把“偶然听到”当作“理所当然”，加入了他们的对话，“就我们几个老家伙，还经常来聚聚。”

这是计划死亡的一部分吗？安灼拉经常看见无家可归的老人，或许是进化者，或许是未进化者，无所谓，他们工作了几十年之后没有暗示死去，就这样成了城市的累赘。他远远地看着格朗泰尔和老人交谈，小女孩发现了格朗泰尔鞋带散了，踮着脚悄悄地去踩，就像在杀死一只小蚯蚓。

“您儿女呢？”格朗泰尔坐到了老人身边，老人竟直接把吉他给他，让他试试。格朗泰似乎很受老人和小孩喜欢，虽然这很不合理：一个喜欢喝酒的色情漫画家，在他的读者范围之外依旧炙手可热，但事实就是这样，经历过战争的老人们基因里就狂野的酒神因子，什么药剂都溶解不了。

“女儿不见了，”他说这话时脸上没有一点悲伤，“不见了”是个很模糊的描述，安灼拉记得自己第一次回到城市的那天，一位胸前别着三色话的陌生人说告诉他，“你母亲不见了”。什么是“不见了”，小安灼拉问他，是藏在哪儿找不到了，是被绑架了，是迷路了？

“城里的养老院，福利院都不办了，”老人拉过自己的孙女，格朗泰尔的鞋带已经被踩得脏兮兮的，“想要我死，我没意见，小孩子的人生才刚开始呢！”老年人有一种特殊的说话方式，他们把所有情绪囫囵吞下，又反刍咀嚼，直到味如嚼蜡，再通过空洞的笑腔投射出来，让人无法分辨悲伤或是戏谑。“要不是我的宝贝萨利，我就到冥河泡澡，往撒旦嘴里吐唾沫了。”他青筋爆出的老手慈爱地揉着萨利的脸蛋。客观来讲，萨利并不可爱，她没有红润的苹果肌或者惹人疼爱的婴儿肥，她的眼窝凹陷，下巴瘦得尖尖的。

“对不起，外公。”不知小女孩没有有听懂迟暮老人的自嘲，她只是抱住了外公的腿，真以为是自己害他在地狱的澡堂约会中爽约。

安灼拉在提取某种记忆，小孩子喜欢抱住大人的腿，那是最童真、最值得被原谅的耍赖方式。儿时的他也抱着妈妈的腿不愿离开，“等战争结束了，妈妈就接你回来。”

这是他们的约定，可最终的安灼拉只等来一句，“你母亲不见了。”那个带着三色花的陌生人便什么也没说了，任由安灼拉坐在地上抱着他的腿哭泣，用他的衣角擦眼泪。“我就不该抛弃她。”安灼拉怨恨自己，没有一直守在母亲身边，他们最后一次见面已是几年前。

“不是你的错。”陌生人不太会哄小孩，却还是揉了揉安灼拉的金色脑袋，坚毅的，温暖的。

“这不是你的错，”他甚至从包里掏出半块姜黄饼，姜饼小人只剩下半张脸，一只眼睛流着一滴眼泪，就像是特地为这样的场合准备的。

姜黄饼成了安灼拉的最爱，他不在乎这和什么宗教节日有关，他也忘记了是谁给了他那块饼干，但是姜黄饼的确能让他重获悲伤与平静，革命家都知道，悲伤是比愤怒更可怕的力量。

“外公说错了，说错了，”老人轻轻做出扇自己耳光的动作，对着孙女儿一脸笑意。

“不是你的错。”格朗泰尔从兜里拿出包好的那快薄饼——安灼拉买的那块，他把它塞给小女孩，“萨利，这不是你的错。”

安灼拉的记忆碎片像雪花一样纷至沓来，他看到了母亲，看到了他紧紧抱住不放的陌生人，看到了那半块饼干，一个暗号给他的记忆做了次开膛手书，被掩埋的温暖记忆重新发光了，安灼拉想要抓住仅存的那点温热。

格朗泰尔的确很受小孩子喜欢。萨利让他唱歌，吉他都给你了，为什么不唱歌？

可是他的歌声是在不敢恭维，格朗泰尔用漫画里才有的姿势握住吉他，哐哐胡乱扫弦，“the answer my friend，is blowing in the wind……”几个懒洋洋晒着太阳的老头都为他的噪音所吸引。

“这首歌来自各位的时代，”他一本正经地耍起酒疯，“请和我一起唱起来。”

萨利的睫毛上还挂着泪花，就已经啃起薄饼，蹦得老高应和着格朗泰尔。

“献给这里唯一不会唱这首歌的人，”格朗泰尔又故弄玄虚，原本向着向小女孩的手指忽然转向安灼拉，“安灼拉先生。”众人大笑起来。这不是什么好笑的事情，但安灼拉竟然也笑了起来，本应让他焦虑或暴躁的药物似乎也被格朗泰尔刺耳的吉他和走调到河对岸的歌声吹散在风中（blowing in the wind）。

这可真是个奇怪的混蛋，安灼拉意识到了自己此刻的“单纯”快乐，回忆起了一直被自己遗忘的快乐，更重要是，他意识这是格朗泰尔送给他的。若是这趟自行车旅行只有他一个人，他应该已经在痛斥社会达尔文主义者的无知和残忍了，他会同情被抛弃的老人，他会心疼瘦骨嶙峋的小孩，但是他永远不会把苦难和笑声联系在一起。他忽然想到了格朗泰尔取消掉的、作为报酬的约会，得不到的东西变得更加诱人起来。

安灼拉加入了蹩脚的合唱团，他第一次真诚地，不带任何功利念头地，看向了格朗泰尔的眼睛，他的眼睛是绿色的，不是绿宝石那样纯净的绿色，也不是森林或者天空，而是带一点黄色，像新草地上开了一点珍珠草，安灼拉试图种植这种野花，却从成功，大植物学家公安飞说野花不能靠种，野花是在无意间肆意生长的，安灼拉找到了漫山遍野的珍珠草。

五秒，安灼拉陷入酒神狂欢的五秒，他就已经燃烧。

“你不适合唱歌。”他假意咳嗽几声。

“你说什么？”在盯人这方面，格朗泰尔可不是新手，从说出“献给安灼拉”的那一刻，他的目光就没离开过这不知所措的音乐白痴，他等待着回应，却又害怕回应，在这场单箭头的信仰游戏中，格朗泰尔有自己的乐趣。

直到他看见那双蓝眼睛中的火光。

“你说什么？”格朗泰尔心脏怦怦跳，他的手指机械地扫动着，而在他的次元里，废铜音乐却逐渐消失。

“我说，”安灼拉咬着下嘴唇，他紧张时总会这样，“我找到了那六便士。”

他看了那本书！格朗泰尔满心欢喜，却还要故作镇定，“你说的六便士应该不是钱吧。”

“不是！”

“也不是象征意义上的金钱…”再问下去就煞风景了。

“不是！”安灼拉一直是一个行动力极强的肢体接触爱好者，他直接撞上弗拉明戈吉他，隔着空心的木头拥抱住格朗泰尔，“谢谢啦。”

他才二十二岁零九个月，却已花了太多的时间仰望那藏在宇宙黑洞中的理想，只要他低头看一眼，格朗泰尔早就这样想过，只要他低头看一眼，我就在宇宙苍穹之下。

“我不在乎我活得痛快与否，我甚至不在乎我的生活”，这是安灼拉吵架时说的话，格朗泰尔一字不落地记得，这的确让人肃然起敬，可随之而来的便是不忍。人似乎总会活成自相矛盾的样子，口口声声说着不在乎自己生活的安灼拉却能热爱人类，不在乎人类的格朗泰尔却在为了一个二十二岁毛头小子的生活耗尽了信仰。可能这就是人类为什么注定会相爱，矛盾需要平衡，他们需要彼此。安灼拉的拥抱长达十四秒，或许他是在和儿时的那个陌生人温存，是在汲取二十二年来所遗忘的光明时刻，但格朗泰尔不在乎，这就是他期待已久又害怕依旧的回应。

格朗泰尔私自预测未来，只要安灼拉低头看一眼，就会在苦难的土地上找到一片柔软的棉花田，那里种着私人的幸福，不那么阴暗的回忆和一些陪伴。

格朗泰尔郑重其事决定：只要他低头看一眼，就算降落，我也会稳稳地接住这个喜欢甜品的革命家。

[1] 来自《牛虻》


	6. 反对战争，赞美斗争

无论睡得多晚，安灼拉总能在第二天早晨六点之前起床，他应该是出生在凌晨，只需要四个小时的睡眠。

可真到了这个至关重要的周一，安灼拉却赖床了。他睁开眼睛，浑身疲软，像是在落入万丈深渊之后时间突然停止，安灼拉从床上弹起来，一身冷汗包裹着扑通狂跳的心脏。太阳早就晃进窗来，他掀开被子，跳下床去。这有一个滑稽又可爱的前提：古董店的客房只有一个双层床，店主在大战前是大学教师，这是他从职工宿舍一直保存到现在的东西，这吱吱呀呀的“古董”床瞬间把安灼拉带回了少年时代，他抢在格朗泰尔之前选了上铺，上面光线充足。

格朗泰尔的床上没人，被子蹂作一团，枕头边摊着一本从俱乐部顺来的《林园集》，书边的手表显示着：已经十点半了！安灼拉这才察觉到门外的喧闹，今天是ABC们准备派书的第一天，他从未在这样重要的时刻迟到。

“想清楚了，战争分子！”格朗泰尔高坐在一张写字桌上，装作若无其事的样子对身边一个带着三色堇的青年人说道。那青年人演技欠佳，急得像是答不出课堂问题的小儿，还好这个点古董店还没什么人，要不这桩罪恶的地下交易必会败露，“赞美…哦，反了，反对战争，赞美斗争！”

“嘘——小声一点，祖宗！”格朗泰尔对着这张娃娃脸也发不了脾气，拍拍写字桌的抽屉，“左边是诺克博士日记和旧版世界史，右边是你知道的那些书，都是两个钢镚儿，钱放在柜台就行。”他嘴唇紧绷，几乎看不出是在说话，天生的地下工作者！

“好。”青年人有样学样，也绷着脸说起腹语来，拉开左边的抽屉。

安灼拉就站在里屋门口看着他，就像身处一沉浸式戏剧，格朗泰尔在无人问津的城市角落做着不必要的地下工作，的确是一出尴尬的滑稽剧，与此同时，他也惊讶于这酒鬼的“革命热情”竟如此高涨。格朗泰尔捕捉到观众席中的安灼拉，跳下写字桌，拍拍小青年的屁股，“买点其他的东西啊，做戏做全套。”

“Morning sunshine，睡得好吗？”格朗泰尔有些精力过剩地打着招呼，“你不处理处理脑袋上那叫做头发的东西吗？”事实证明，就算是真正的天使也不能保证起床时就有完美的发型，他不等安灼拉回答，直接上手揉揉那乱糟糟的金发，他的头发有些干燥了，像是狮子颈上野蛮生长的鬃毛。

安灼拉开玩笑似的拍开他的手，格朗泰尔却觉得理所当然，拜托，我们已经分享过一个拥抱了。

“你知道那个桌子是帝政时期的吗？”安灼拉把他拉回工作的战场，现在快到学校中午放学的时候了，来这儿的人只会越来越多。

“帝政是什么时期？”

“两百多年前。”

“那么这是真的古董？”格朗泰尔说着，还是撑着桌边儿，一屁股坐了上去。

“随便你。”安灼拉回敬一个友好的白眼——你问怎么会有友好的白眼，我也这样疑惑，但是对于格朗泰尔来说，安灼拉漂亮的蓝眼睛生不出邪恶的白眼，因此——他回敬一个友好的白眼，拉开两个抽屉。

“你们真能造假，”格朗泰尔说的是那些书，“把博士日记包装成《朱尔斯旅行日记》，旧版世界史也成了世界货币大全，还有这边？”

“古费拉克的主意。”安灼拉并不是在推卸责任，恰好相反，他对这个挂羊头卖狗肉的设计颇为自豪，他甚至提议把《资本论》的封面换成《浴血黑帮》，这是他能想到的最接近街头连载小说的标题。

“您好。”两三个大学生模样的姑娘走进了这不算明亮的平房，其中两人把三色堇别在衬衫领口，还有一个人把它点缀在马尾辫上，女孩们总能把一切变美。

“我们来逛逛库房。”一个姑娘一字一句地说着，紧张肉眼可见。

“随便逛逛，还有什么能帮到您？”安灼拉马上切换到生意人模式，语气都热情了起来。

“反对，反对斗争？”女孩吞吞吐吐，不敢抬头看安灼拉的眼睛，似乎正准备享受这一刻的紧张却又被恐惧吞噬。

“反对斗争，那还赞美什么呢？又来一个战争分子！”格朗泰尔鼓着掌，安灼拉转过头去，掩饰自己尴尬的苦笑，“姑娘们，放轻松。”

“赞美斗争！”另一个女孩皱着眉，作冥思苦想状。

“反对战争。”安灼拉握了握她的手，“欢迎各位。”

这就是公白飞定的愚蠢的暗号，作为暗号，这句话太简单，并且更本没有合适的语境，一个人进入古董店，突然说一句“反对战争”，这还不够令人生疑吗？

“你们想的这个暗号本身就是个错误。”格朗泰尔早起的一个小时内已经经历了太多离谱的对对子。

“这不是我们想，是雨果说的，”安灼拉自己也觉得暗号非常多余，但是就像热爱侦探小说的博须哀所说，“这他妈的可是地下交易欸”，一个没有暗号的秘密行动，岂不是儿戏？

“我知道，《林园集》。”格朗泰尔拍拍胸脯，“但是能找到库房来的人，都知道这是干什么的，速战速决岂不更好。”

当然不是这样，博须哀说的并不是没有道理。

“听说这儿在卖禁书？”一个看起来还未成年的小子风风火火冲进库房来，身上的帽衫脏兮兮的，牛仔裤上破了好几个洞，也不知是年轻人的时尚，还是苦难的痕迹，“我看见好几个人拿着《浴血黑帮》？听说是你们古董店卖的？”

安灼拉的眼睛像扫描仪，一番侦察后并未发现他身上的三色堇，“对不起，你说什么？”

“别担心，我绝不是什么进化队小兵，”小孩倒是自来熟，一屁股坐在一张锦缎垫的圆腿椅上，“我只是想看点儿刺激的东西，你们也知道，少儿书店那些书实在没意思，我没办法去学校，又没有能混进成人书店的证，帮个忙嘛。”他谈起这些来像是家常便饭，“又是个街上长大的小子”，安灼拉悄悄对格朗泰尔说。

“小子，走错地儿了，”又有人进店了，格朗泰尔见状连忙撵人，“再说了，《浴血黑帮》？这书听起来也不是小孩儿看的玩意儿。”他像拎小鸡仔一样把男孩从软垫里拽起来。

“欸，你不卖就不卖，搞什么年龄歧视？”男孩挣脱开来，“还暴力执法。”

安灼拉觉得这句气话可爱极了，这孩子似乎不是新式学校的受害者，但他能保持对于读书的热爱，也挺难得。更可爱的是那句小题大做的“年龄歧视”，安灼拉一直都相信，孩子比成年人更珍惜权利，这是人类难得的天赋。

“格朗泰尔，你去看看那几个人要干嘛？”安灼拉支开了他，决定留住这个小顾客，他给小孩了一块橙子味的软糖，我们都知道，他是个嗜甜的革命家。

“吃吗？”

“休想啊，你是不是害怕我告你们卖禁书，想毒死我？”孩子毕竟是孩子，口无遮拦，也甚是可爱。

“不吃算了。”安灼拉装作满不在乎的样子，把那颗糖放进自己的嘴巴，“那书还买吗？”

“要要要！”小孩的眼里燃起澎湃火光，跟着安灼拉到了那张帝政时期的写字桌旁边。

“但是这不是你想象的那种《浴血黑帮》，”安灼拉按住右边的抽屉，他目光如炬，像是要交付什么祖传秘方，“这是肮脏的血。”

“拜托，黑帮欸，黑帮的血当然是肮脏的，”男孩瘪瘪嘴，“再说，谁的血是干净的？”

“你说的也没错，”安灼拉倒觉得他年轻的身体里留着哲学家的血，“但这黑帮也不是你会喜欢的那种黑帮，不是残忍又不失风度的绅士，他们是压迫者，通过压榨最平凡的工人来获得最大的利益。”他尽量讲得简单一点。

“就像首都电子厂那样？”男孩出人意料地消化得极好，安灼拉觉得自己发现了个天生的革命者。

“大概是那样！你怎么会这么想？”

“我爸以前是那儿的工人，妈的，当牛做马的，我妈老是骂他，没挣到几个钱，累都累死了。”

“那你爸爸现在…”安灼拉害怕触碰到什么脆弱防线。

“早就不在了，”男孩没有表现出一丝伤心，但是这不是冷漠，安灼拉知道冷漠是个什么丑陋模样，“他倒是觉得工厂对他很好，应该心存感激，老觉得自己做的贡献不够，不知道是怎么想的。”

“那你觉得呢？”安灼拉试探着，这个问题决定着他要不要把男孩领进世界的相反面。

“我觉得都是狗屁，就算老大哥帮我们打赢了未进化者，这也不代表着我们就该感恩戴德任其处置了啊。”

安灼拉精神振奋，他恨不得在男孩的额头上狠狠亲上一口。

“我觉得我可以把《浴血黑帮》给你，外加一本《世界货币大全》…”他从抽屉里拿出两本厚厚的书，郑重其事地交给男孩。

“货币？我要那玩意儿干嘛……哦，哦好吧。”男孩挺聪明，话没说完，刚摸上这沉甸甸的禁书，就全明白了。

“但是不要外借。”安灼拉嘱咐道。

“当然明白，但这…多少钱？”他摸摸自己的口袋。

“送你了。”安灼拉弯下身去，用一个象征平等的握手代替了额上的亲吻。

男孩给他敬了个别扭的礼，看来他已经愉快决定和世界背道而驰，“不过你男朋友似乎不会喜欢你这个决定，”小坏蛋立刻开始告状，“他刚刚对我实在不礼貌。”

他不是我男朋友。这是安灼拉应该说的话，他不是我男朋友，我们一起工作而已。他抬头看看那个把铅笔别在耳朵上的酒鬼，那个他以为自己从未喜欢过的怀疑论者，格朗泰尔在库房的另一端和两个青年开着玩笑，他好像总是在开玩笑，安灼拉知道，这是一种极其脆弱的心理防卫方式，用玩笑来忘记痛苦，就像他曾经侃侃而谈的那些“不存在的信仰”，“放弃幻想就不会失望”，安灼拉都明白。但他还是觉得他能让自己快乐，就像那天那个毫无准备的拥抱，那些本不该出现在革命者手中的酒瓶，那些藏在插科打诨里的表白。安灼拉像是陷进了蜂蜜罐子里——虽然在蜂蜜罐子里会窒息（这是常识），但是安灼拉此刻只记得那罪恶的甜味儿。

“你很生气，我会转告他的。” 安灼拉透过尘埃用目光勾勒着那人的身影，默认了男孩口中所有的前提、假设、幻想。

科学家已经辟谣，无论你盯着一个人的背影看多少秒以上，都不能保证对方能够觉察。但这在格朗泰尔身上并不适用，他几乎是立即感受到了降落在自己后脑勺的一片火光。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，没什么。”安灼拉从凝固的时间中挣脱。

“过来一下。”格朗泰尔嘴上是这么说的，却主动走到了安灼拉身边，“那位女士是个进化者。”他指着房间刚刚和他交流的两人之一，金发的女人挽着男友的胳膊，一脸期待地望着安灼拉的方向。

“她怎么知道这个地方的？”安灼拉尽量放低了音量，却还是得到了热情地回应。

“两位好！"金发女士凑上前来，她身上的香水粒子惊起了库房的满地尘埃，"你们不用紧张，我叫艾琳娜，交个朋友。"

艾琳娜目光如炬，一看便是坚定且充满力量的女性，她的男友似乎更加沉默，只是紧紧地跟在女友身后。格朗泰尔不知道她唱的那一出戏，自曝自己是进化者，却又像是来抖威风的无耻之徒，他甚至觉得——仅仅从气场判断，她是个拥有着温情和智慧的姑娘。

"小店有什么能够帮助您，艾琳娜女士。"安灼拉言辞谨慎，对方却直言不讳，"不用担心，我男友和你们各位一样，我已经接受这个事实了，"她看了一眼男友，目光温柔如水，"未进化者真的和我们一样。"

安灼拉觉得庆幸又可悲，只有如爱情这般伟大的力量才能抹掉这些刻在骨子里的歧视了。

"看来两位的故事很精彩啊。"格朗泰尔客气一句，没想到这热情的姑娘又不打自招。"也不算，其实我和他在一起很久了，但是我是上周五上午玩新的监测器才发现他有点不对劲，居然是个未进化者。"她似乎察觉到了一丝尴尬忙向书店老板们道歉，"不是说未进化者有什么不好，相反，我的查理身上还有很多我在其他男人身上都见不到的闪光点，他有同情心，有边界感，尊重我那位或许算不上成功的姐姐……"

"行了行了，说重点。"查理终于说话了，他有些腼腆，推搡着女友，格朗泰尔竟有些融化在蜜糖里的安全感，爱情的每一个细节都能让世界多一秒暖色。

"好吧，重点就是，查理终于向我摊牌了，他和我交往的这些年中是怎样费尽心思掩饰自己的未进化者身份，是怎样一次次逃避检查，复查，新的检查。我完全惊讶于他的毅力，他也为我打开了新世界的大门，说实话，我只在教材里读到过未进化者，一群罪恶深重的叛徒——再次确定一下，你们两位都是未进化者吗，无意冒犯……"她微微地鞠了鞠躬，真诚坦荡，"我从没想象过未进化者是怎样的，更从未亲眼见过未进化者的罪行，就没有理由地，理所当然地去恨他们……"

艾琳娜说到这里甚至有些哽咽，安灼拉猜不到进化者世界的十几年教育在她心中种下了多少仇恨的种子，但是他相信，亲手毁掉心里这罂粟园一定是痛苦的。查理一定是个能够爱也值得爱的人。

"但是，我实在放不开这个二十三年才能遇见一次的7区小裁缝，"艾琳娜勾住男友的手，"我决定要重新认识你们。这一认识，不得了，书上说的历史是真是假我不评说，你们如今的生存实在太难了，我简直不敢相信查理上个班需要过多少关卡，费多少心思！这在我看来就是最平常的事……"

"特权都是隐形的。"安灼拉回答道。

"没错！他也是这样对我说的，"艾琳娜口中的他当然是小裁缝查理，：特权都是隐形的，那些我以为理所当然的事尽然都能成为我的特权……我现在可真不知道如何面对你们。"

"又不是你对我们犯下了罪行，"格朗泰尔安慰她，"您都到我们这书店来了……"

"对对，说正事儿，"艾琳娜激动得像是要当场和格朗泰尔歃血为盟，"和查理谈了一整天之后，我终于决定我必须要了解那些被抹去的东西，我在想，无论谁说的才是真正的历史，我都要读读那些被禁的东西之后才能做出我自己的判断。"

安灼拉从内心地敬佩这位金发姑娘，在特权织造的温暖蚕茧里安逸舒适地生活了二十多年，需要多大的勇气和多冷静的头脑，才能自己戳破着一层保护膜，面对外界未知的春夏秋冬。

"这里的书任君挑选，"安灼拉恭恭敬敬的同这两人握了握手，"希望能再次见到你们两位。"

安灼拉甚至开始幻想艾琳娜戴上三色堇，成为ABC的朋友们在第〇区的最佳间谍。

库房里的尘土不再躁动，阳光漫步，尘埃有了方向，像连成一串追逐春日的蝴蝶，在进进出出的人们扬起的衣角上飞转，在翻动的书页边跳跃，在温暖的鼻息中静静悬落，在智慧的碰撞中擦出火花，在思想的沉淀中成丘成岭。

格朗泰尔希望能一直这样下去，没有宏大的规划，只有"卖书"这一项触手可及的小目标，没有多余的烦恼，只有他和安灼拉之间温暖却不火辣得过头的默契，他明白，太阳直射狂热美好却转瞬即逝，温暖的斜阳才会柔情脉脉到永久。

但是地球永远不会停止转动，12点的闹钟狂响。

"任务算是完成。"安灼拉似乎又成了表扬员工的老板。

"今天的任务而已。"

大学城外有一条小吃街，整齐划一的店面装潢却让人没了胃口，第九区的海风带着塑料和咸味轰炸着顺风赶路的学生们，现在是上学时间，但是好几波学生都溜出了学校，在小吃街的尽头，有充满魅力的危机在召唤着。

弗以依在第九区盘下了半个甜品店，这个地方早就是自由青年们聚会的首选之地——此处的自由青年，意义甚广，不愿遵守校规出来生闷气的，老弗叫他们"自由青年"，打架未遂后在店里点两个甜点开始辩论吵架的，他也叫他们"自由青年"，开读书会讨论会的，就更是"自由青年"，包括这儿的小店长阿尔米斯克，一个能够怂恿对面小饭馆把地下室开放成学生活动室的蛊惑人心大师，也被称之为"大自由青年"。

"我们等待了太久了，而革命需要的，不仅是理想，不仅是热情，不仅是理论，更应该是实践，"一道厚厚的木门之后，弗以依被人群捧在灯光之下，他是金字塔尖那颗发光的砺石，"我相信你们中已经有人读过上次的那些书了，我听见了同学们的愤怒和诧异，你们控诉，或者不屑，你们痛恨，或者怀疑，一切的情绪都是应当的。谎言能够让湖泊称为一摊平静的死水，但是只要掷一颗石子，所有肮脏的污秽的不堪的，全都浮出水面。同学们，你们可以不相信我的话，不，你们应当怀疑我的话，但是在阅读了这些文章之后，你们应该明白，白日之下的不一定是真相……"

弗以依滔滔不绝。他其实站在一张小茶几上，彩色玻璃在灯光下折射出花窗玫瑰一般的教堂圣光，不断有人走进甜品店，但是没有一个人说话，甚至难以听见喘气声，金字塔的光芒下只有坟场般的寂静，刺耳的开门声和弗以依的声带振动空气。热安托着腮坐在门边，他是置身事外的诗人，眼前温暖的黑暗和耀眼的光芒是守墓者关于生命的长诗。

"善良，不是一件虚伪的事，善良是自救。当人能够被某种人为标准划分为三六九等之后，每一个人都依然沦为受害者。未进化者受到屠杀之时，进化者冷眼旁观，女人受到迫害之时，男人冷眼旁观，穷人流落街头之时，富人冷眼旁观，每一个侥幸之徒都认为自己不会成为那被观看的猴，而在强权的断头台下，每一个人都是自身难保的猴。所以，为式微者呐喊，为世界这巨大的猴园多搭一座互助的独木桥，也是救自己于水深火热，救整个世界于昨日之难。"

"好！"挥着《朱尔斯旅行日记》的女学生大声叫好，似乎有光穿透黑暗。

人跟着大家一起鼓掌。弗以依在台上说起了外语，这也许是多语言能力者的通病，他们甚至不知道自己的某些句子，某些词说的是外语。弗以依会说八种外语和一门愚蠢的精灵语——他坚信经领域的存在，在这方面执着得像个长不大的小孩。

爱情是一句耀眼的诗

热安在他的笔记本上写道：

爱情是一句耀眼的诗

被一个残缺的人拾起

被另一个残缺的人完成

爱情是两个月亮之间的黑暗

他以为对面是遥不可及的太阳

他以为自己是宇宙中唯一的冷光

热安借着弗以依肩上悬着的吊灯那点微光，他抬头看了一眼发光的人：

爱情是现在与未来之间的那段距离

被两个光明的影子浪费一生去证明

没有人能赶上死亡

热安对革命之后的时光有过幻想，他或许能成为杂志编辑或者诗人，弗以依或许要回到工厂，或者去游历世界，老天，你绝对找不到比他更喜欢旅行的人：

情人只拥抱了他们幻想的爱情，而不是对方

在寒冷才中学会拥吻

会不会期待春日的初阳

"为了未来，为了人民，为了彼此，为了自己！"弗以依激情昂扬，这屋里已经一片敞亮，热安撕下他的诗，揉作一团。"好！"热安站起来，忘我地加入鼓掌。

"反对战争，赞美斗争"，回到第〇区，格朗泰尔还揪着这一句不放。

为了安全，书店在中午十二点就关门，安灼拉和格朗泰尔能够偷得半日清闲，但如果您稍微了解安灼拉一点，就能够猜到他是不会放弃任何工作时间的。

"反对战争，赞美斗争。"格朗泰尔像念咒语一般说个不停，安灼拉要准备的后备方案的后备方案一个字也没写进去。

"你到底想说什么？"

"这就是一句诡辩。"格朗泰尔盘腿坐在安灼拉身边，午后暖阳轻泄，格朗泰尔许愿自己能变成一只猫，伸个懒腰在蒲团上躺成一滩，管他屋外是战争还是和平，总会有人来揉他的肚子。尤其是在这样慵懒的午后，变成一只猫最合适不过——当然前提是安灼拉也变成一只猫。

"怎么诡辩？"

"当反抗符合你的主观意愿时，他就是斗争，当反抗不符合你的主观意愿时，就是战争，是反动。"格朗泰尔说得似乎头头是道。

安灼拉长叹一声，他似乎依旧很疲惫焦虑，他紧张的时候会用手指卷自己的发尖，而此刻他的一头金发已经乱的像干草，"现在能不能别钻牛角尖了。"

"我是认真的，"格朗泰尔瞥了一眼安灼拉乱糟糟的桌面，便签纸上写着"爱潘妮 b计划的b计划"，这正是他想要说的，"虽然我的文化革命工作只干了一天，但是我已经爱上这份工作了。"

"所以？"

"所以你这个战争分子——别那样看我，好吧，——你个斗争分子不会真的计划真枪实弹地和老大哥硬碰硬吧？"

安灼拉痛恨这个，并不是他痛恨格朗泰尔什么的，而是说这个亘古不变的问题，这个温和还是激进，冷战还是热战的问题。曾几何时，安灼拉还是个倾向于群众革命的易燃易爆炸分子，相比起循序渐进的思想革命，他更倾向于见血见肉，更具震撼力的真枪实弹。但是公白飞则坚定地选择润物细无声这一道路，"当民众的偏见自身都能杀死你时，你该领导谁上街呼号"，这是公白飞的原话，安灼拉曾经认为他很傲慢，可在一次又一次的失败后，他有些被说服了：肉体的疼痛似乎无法唤醒装睡的人，只有从内心深处发出的虎啸才能叫醒这个城市。每每面对这方面的问题安灼拉就头疼不已，不过对于格朗泰尔的选择他竟颇为庆幸，他中意清醒的灵魂。

"我还不知道。"安灼拉合上笔记本，他的头痛已经开始了，从右太阳穴肆虐，像蜘蛛网一般侵略整个右脑。

"关于爱潘妮，你怎么打算的，不会打起来吧。"格朗泰开门见山了，这两日浮在半空的革命热情淡下去之后，他心底最沉的那块石头还是暴露出来，爱潘妮，他的朋友，他加入ABC的原因之一。

"她伪造证词，马吕斯安排栽赃，威胁政府做交易，"安灼拉看着格朗泰尔的眼睛，"这样的答案你还满意吗？"他说的像是气话。

"马吕斯？"格朗泰尔注意到安灼拉时不时地扶着额头，他的眉尖微微皱起，轻咬嘴唇，品味辛辣般，眼里还失神泛泪，"你怎么了？"

安灼拉不想告诉别人他身体不舒服，除非是流血事件，他都选择自己承受痛苦。长时间超负荷工作和高压逃亡生活带来的钻心的胸痛和刺裂头颅的头痛让他在无数个夜里难免，但是 "又有谁不头痛呢"——安灼拉劝自己，在精神的困顿面前身体的病痛也就不值一提了。

但格朗泰尔就在面前，他的手已经伸到了面前，他的脸颊上已经泛起了揪心的红色，他真诚的眼睛已经在四处寻找安灼拉躲闪的目光。他的指尖泛红，一定格外温暖。安灼拉抬起眼来，他已经分不清困意，疼痛和喉咙里的痒，他想到了上午书店里那个小孩儿的话；你男朋友不会高兴的。"男朋友"，安灼拉第二次想象这个可能性，他不知道自己的思想为什么会跑到那里去。他扶住了格朗泰尔的手， 安灼拉一向手脚冰冷，这陌生的温度几乎要灼伤肌肤。他立刻感觉到格朗泰尔瞬间便四肢僵硬，对方的浑身紧绷却让他不再紧张，他不打算回答格朗泰尔的问题。他明白，那一瞬的紧绷就已是一种回应，两个别扭的人用本能反应对话，极致地开诚布公。

"马吕斯已经伪造好了证据，能够证明他的外公和未进化者组织有紧密联络——虽然这听起来有些多此一举，毕竟他的亲外孙就是ABC成员，然后爱潘妮只需告诉警方是马吕斯的外公指使她做了这一切，这样，政府那边必然大乱，我们趁此威胁，用吉诺曼先生的'通敌'证据交换爱潘妮，位高权重如吉诺曼先生，监狱只能放人。"安灼拉没有意识到，自己又想格朗泰尔那边挪了挪，他们的膝盖紧贴在一起，然后是脚踝，然后是脏脏的鞋底。

"挺卑鄙啊，"格朗泰尔没有开玩笑，"这算不算为虎作伥，爱潘妮此次受的折磨好像就这般毫无价值。"

"没办法，这已经是最好的计划了，"安灼拉的脑袋又开始痛，圣母保佑，这个孩子需要休息！"我已经让人把消息传递给她了，但我现在要着手写个b计划，或许你能帮忙？"他实在是昏了头了。

"你已经在写b计划的后备计划了，"行，这个计划是进行不下去了，格朗泰尔把一肚子担忧和疑虑暂时封存起来，他俯身抽走了安灼拉手中的钢笔，"你需要休息了，头疼的家伙。"

安灼拉愣了愣，接着噗嗤一声笑出来，他自以为的完美伪装被人一眼识破，"你怎么……"

你怎么看出来的——这是他想问的，可刚说了三个字，格朗泰尔就抢着嘲讽他，"头痛是什么很丢人的事吗，亲爱的领袖？难道你真的以为你是大天使？"嘴上不饶人，表情却似要小鸡啄米亲吻伤疤。当然他没有亲吻，他责备又关切地揉了揉对方的金色脑袋，一个介于"我爱你"和"不关我事"之间的动作。

又出现了，那种困意，那种疼痛，那种喉咙里的痒，或许安灼拉真的变成了猫，一个揉脑袋就让战士安灼拉卸下了防备，变得柔软，变得自由，变得无限大，又无限小，他长久地望着格朗泰尔的眼睛，纯纯净的蓝色和浑浊的绿色碰撞燃烧，格朗泰尔不禁想起了第一日次见到安灼拉那天，那只粗鲁的小狮子把自己狠狠地摔在冰箱上。那天他的蓝眼睛就在自己鼻尖之上，同样的汹汹，同样的令人窒息又发热。

疼痛是一种酒精，安灼拉一定是醉了。格朗泰尔这样想。

"我有些时候会想，我是不是很早之前就认识你了。"这不是安灼拉的脑子在说话，这是他喉咙里的痒。

"就因为我看出你头疼了？拜托，那你和所有医生都是前世有缘。"格朗泰尔还在说着尴尬的笑话，他明明知道安灼拉想说什么，他比谁都清楚，空气中的焦灼，引而不发的情愫，一触即动的澎湃，他比谁都清楚，但他总是这样，用最蹩脚的玩笑话逃避，他控制不住自己，"需要我给你揉一揉吗？"

该死，格朗泰尔又如此了，又在千方百计的回避之后轻轻抛出一句调情似的话。

"

而对于安灼拉来说，这似乎是一剂镇定剂，他的胡言乱语戛然而止。

"你会按摩吗？"安灼拉坐直了身子。

这下又轮到格朗泰尔慌乱了，他在期待什么？期待安灼拉着说出什么"我们是不是早就该在一起"之类的蠢话？还是期待安灼拉又给他一个珍贵的拥抱？他像往常一样，懊恼。懊恼才是属于格朗泰尔的情绪，他自己躲开了大天使伸出的橄榄枝，却又害怕自己要用一辈子来咒骂这一次拒绝。

"我会按摩。"格朗泰尔的确会。他站在安灼拉的身后，轻轻按住了他的太阳穴，他的指尖感受到了安灼拉的心跳，"重吗？"

"不。"安灼拉闭上了眼睛，"爱潘妮的事我们只能这样定了。"

"嗯。"现在痛苦的是格朗泰尔，安灼拉的心跳牵动着他的心跳，从他的指尖到胸膛，他的血液又沸腾了。人类真的很好笑，在转瞬即逝的光明时刻不敢出门，在无边的漫长暗夜里渴望阳光。

但是如果格朗泰尔能够读懂心跳的旋律，他就能明白，无限大的，无限小的安灼拉在想着他那珍贵的六便士：安灼拉招架不住心有灵犀，当公白飞猜测到自己的行为时，他更多的第一反应是"被看穿"，而当这个刚认识没多久的该死的画家一次又一次看穿自己的心思，看到自己的漏洞，看破自己的伪装时，他竟没有丝毫被击败的感觉，充溢着他整个心脏的只有喜悦与渴望。手心渗出的汗，喉咙里的痒，我们的阿波罗可能不知道，那叫做欲望。

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道会写成政治的还是科幻的，两个我都不擅长，我只擅长写纯爱小故事。所以至少ER爱情有保障🙌🏻👌


End file.
